


The Mummy

by Boomer1125



Series: The Mummy [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Robb and Sansa are the only Stark kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: Adventurer Jon Snow travels to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, with a librarian and her brother, where they accidentally awaken Imhotep, a cursed high priest from the reign of the pharaoh Seti I.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping Gown for Nefertiti:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/220183869251804776/
> 
> The doomed lovers:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/823806956807560421/?nic=1
> 
> Throne:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/150307706289972354/
> 
> Formal Headdress as Queen for Nefertiti: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/818881144724737692/?nic=1
> 
> Gown: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969962944/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luptia Nyong'o - Queen Nefertiti/Sansa's past life  
Morgan Freeman - Seti the First/ Ned Stark's past life  
Angela Basset- Queen Mirembe/Catelyn Stark's past life  
Michael B Jordan- Adom/Jon's past life

1292 B.C.

Egypt

_Thebes. The City of the living. The crown jewel of Seti the First._

In an open plaza near the palace, an arabian horse drawn chariot comes barreling down the cobbled stone streets driven by the Pharaoh himself. Seti the first had a light caramel skin tone with an aristocratic face and stern brown eyes. Behind the chariot were four men on horseback wearing leather armor with their khopesh strapped to their belts as they raced after the Pharaoh. These men were known as the Medjai, the pharaohs faithful bodyguards.

_Home to Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead._

A handsome bald man is on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him as he bows his head in prayer in front of a black marble statue lined with gold which depicted the face of the god, Osiris.

Imhotep opens his eyes and lifts his head to stare at the God in silence.

_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun. Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her._

A gorgeous, olive-skinned goddess enters her chambers which were decorated with ornate gold designs on the walls and ceilings. The woman wasn't wearing any type of clothing on her body except for golden jewelry given to her by the Pharaoh. Instead her entire body has been painted in a complicated and provocative style. She was a stunning sight to behold.

She walks past eight golden ornate statues, four on either sides lining the foyer of the bedchamber.

But these aren't statues. Which is proven true when they follow the women's figure with the slightest turning of their heads as she walks in between the gauzy golden curtains which hides her bed from view.

_But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself._

Anck-su-namun meets her lover, Imhotep in a passionate embrace. The couple loses themselves in each other as the priest hands roam over his lover's body, smearing the paint near her left shoulder.

Imhotep servants go to shut the door and they almost do, when suddenly they are banged open again this time by the Pharaoh himself.

"What are you doing here?" Seti asked confused as to what these men were doing in his lover's chambers.

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun quickly break apart as they hear the Pharaoh enter.

Unknown to the inhabitants of the chamber, across from the palace hall, Princess Nefertari and her maid Raya were watching all of this unfold from her balcony.

Nefertiri watched as her father entered Anck-su-namon's room, in horror. She desperately looks around when she spots Adom, her best friend since she was a child and the rest of the Medjai standing down below on the cobbled streets near the pharaohs chariot.

"Adom, my father, he needs your help". Nefertiti shouts as she points to the room across the hall. 

Adom and the Medjai respond the princess command without hesitating and rush to Anck-su-namun's room.

Meanwhile, Seti swipes aside that gauzy gold curtains and spies his future wife leaning against a cat statue with a seductive smile fixed on her face.

His eyes are immediately drawn to her perfect body forgetting for a moment about the weird greeting he received at her chambers door. But he furrow's his brows in confusion, realization and anger at seeing the paint smeared on her arm.

"Who has touched you?" Pharaoh demanded as he pointed to her arm. Anck-su-namun looks up in horror as Imhotep steals Seti's sword from his side. Seti turns around in surprise which quickly turns to shock when he sees who has betrayed him.

"Imhotep." Seti said in disbelief.

Nefertiti watched in shocked horror as Imhotep pierces her father through the heart with his own sword.

"NOOO!" Nefertiti screamed as she leans too far forward almost falling off the balcony but her maid Raya catches her in time. Raya holds the distraught princess, in her arms as they sink to the balcony floor. The new Queen sobs her heart out as Raya does her best to comfort the young woman.

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun look up when they hear the Medjai try to enter the barricaded doors.

"Pharoahs bodyguards." Imhotep says as he looks towards the sound. He starts to stand ready to fight when Anck-su-namun stops him.

"You must go. Save yourself. Only you can resurrect me." Anck-su-namon demands as Imhotep refuses his priests come up to him and start to pull him away from his lover.

"You shall live again, I will resurrect you." Imhotep promises as he is finally pulled from her sight. Anck-su-namun turns as the Medjai barge through the chamber doors. She can see their silhouettes through the gauzy curtains.

"My Body is no longer his temple." Anck-su-namon said as she raises the dagger and plunges it into her heart.

Imhotep watches in dismay as his beloved kills herself. As he is once again pulled away by his servants he catches sight of the princess glaring at him from across the hall. Horror washes over his face and he holds her gaze until he is pulled from sight into a secret tunnel.

_To resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body; they raced deep into the desert to Hamunaptra, city of the dead, ancient burial site for the sons and daughters of the Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the Gods anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place._

Imhotep started the ritual to bring his love back from the dead but still he was haunted by the vengeful eyes that had watched him earlier. Nefertiti knew him better than anyone and he was confused as to why she was not here trying to stop him.

_Anck-su-namuns soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in 5 sacred canopic jars._

Imhotep continued the ritual until a black figure started to ascend from the pool before him. The black figure raised itself up and laid itself over the body of Anck-su-namun who immediately started to shake and look at Imhotep with wide horrified eyes.

_Anck-su-namuns soul had come back from the dead but the Pharaohs bodyguards had followed Imhotep on Nefertiti (who was now Queen) orders and they had stopped him before the ritual could be completed._

Imhotep was about to finish the ritual, but the Medjai arrived and stopped him. The Queen had known exactly what he would do and had told Adom to take a platoon of medjai soldiers to the ancient city which was where her former friend would be trying to resurrect his beloved.

Imhotep look down at the body of his love as the black figure disappeared back into the pool and Anck-su-namun was still once more.

Imhotep was brought to the throne room in the palace, where Princess Nefertiti now sat on the throne as the Queen of Egypt.

"High Priest Imhotep you are accused of having relations with the former mistress and criminal Anck-su-namun, you on this night have also tried to bring her back from the afterlife, do you deny this?" the Queen asked with a calm facade, not wanting to break her facade by grabbing Adom's sword and beheading the traitor on the spot. She needed to think like a Queen seeking justice, not a daughter seeking vengeance for her murdered father.

Now she had to sit there and judge the murderer, her former friend, who killed her father, the king. The traitor was on his knees with his hands shackled, surrounded by four medjai standing in postion next to him with their hands resting on their Khopesh. Should the prisoners make a move to harm the new queen, her guards would behead him before he even had the chance. The rest of the medjai were overseeing the eight servants who traveled with the disgraced priest to the ancient city of Hamauntarpa.

"No." Imhotep said as he lowered his head at the sight of the Queen's face feeling a small pang of guilt enter his heart. He knew the signs of heartbreak that she was carefully keeping hidden under a mask of formality. 

"You have also been accused of the murder of the late Pharaoh, Seti the First. Do you deny these accusations?" Nefertiti asked as she spotted Adom besides the disgraced priest giving her an encouraging smile which she took strength in before staring down at the former priest kneeling in front of her with a narrow-eyed glare on her face.

Imhotep stayed silent as he mulled over the fate that awaits him based on his crimes of treason, and murder. He had not only had relations with Anck-su-namun but had also killed the Pharaoh; he would most certainly suffer a fate worse than death for this.

"ANSWER ME!" Nefertiti snapped angrily with hard eyes.

"No." Imhotep confessed to his crimes as tears sprang forth to his eyes at the thought of his punishment. He had no remorse for killing the Pharaoh, his only regret was that he wouldn't get to join his beloved in the afterlife.

"Former High Priest Imhotep for the crimes you have committed against the crown and the practice of dark magic, you shall suffer the worst of all curses, the Hom-Dai, may Maat never let you be free from your eternal cage." Imhotep stared at the Queen with terrified eyes.

"Your servants shall receive a less harsh punishment. They will be stabbed in the heart before being mummified. The gods will decide what to do with their souls once they enter the afterlife." The Queen said as she watched her father's murder and his hysterical servants be dragged away from the throne room by the Medjai. Her father always told her to watch her sentence be carried out and not to turn her head no matter how much she wanted too. She owed it to the guilty to watch their sentence unfold. She needed a moment to compose herself before following her men to the ancient city where the convection will be carried out.

She stood up from her throne and walked down the steps wrapping her arms around herself in comfort as she finally let her tears flow that she had been holding back since Imhotep stabbed her father in the heart.

Adom walked over to her quietly and gently wrapped her up in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder and never saying a word.

_The Medjai would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility._


	2. The Slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit Harrington: Jon Snow  
Alfie Allen: Theon Greyjoy  
Oded Fehr: Ardeth Bay

_For a thousand years, men and armies have fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it._

Sahara

Hamanaptra Ruins

1925

The sun beats down onto the battlefield down below as the two armies prepare to meet each other in battle. Two thousand Tuareg riders on one side as they race towards the two hundred french foreign legionnaires who are preparing for the onslaught outside the ruins of an ancient city.

Jon Snow looks up at the advancing army as he shields his eyes from the glare of the sun. He can spot the screaming horde waving around their swords as they continue to advance towards the city. He knew that they were outnumbered. They had no chance of surviving their encounter with the oncoming army. It's going to be a slaughter.

Jon takes out his service pistol from his shoulder holster to check his ammo. He nods in satisfaction at seeing the full clip. His dark curly hair is tied with a leather band at the base of his neck. 

Jon sighed before grabbing his rifle which was leaning against a collapsed pillar next to him. He strapped it to his back before going to meet his fellow men-in-arms at the strategized battle position. 

Jon along with the rest of the legion are aiming their rifles at the approaching army. He was on the front lines, kneeling behind a pillar as his stomach tightened in fear and dead at the thought of his death. 

His commander looks at the oncoming storm before turning his horse away from his men and towards the city, to get away from this fight as fast as possible. 

"It looks like you've been promoted." Theon said sardonically as Jon looked at him in disbelief before turning around to face the army who were only a two hundred feet away from the city.

"STEADY." Jon yelled to his men as he aimed his gun towards the enemy. 

"Your with me on this one right?" Jon asked.

"Oh, your strength gives me strength." Theon said as he looked over his rifle at the oncoming army with dread. 

Theon shakes his head before his self-preservation instinct kicks in. 

Before Jon knew what happened, Theon was getting the hell out of dodge as he raced back to the city entrance to find a hiding spot from the horde. 

"STEADY, AIM, FIRE!" Jon shouted as he aimed at an approaching rider and shot him dead center in the chest. The force of the blast knocking him clean off his horse and onto the sand below.

After that it was complete chaos. The sounds of screams of agony came from men and beast alike as they fell in the sand in motionless heaps. 

Jon got up from his kneeling position as the Tuareg warriors overran the legionaries. 

His rifle was out of ammo so he threw it down to the ground and quickly grabbed his pistol as a rider approached him. Jon grabs his other gun from his holster and continues to shot the approaching riders. 

As he goes to shot another rider, his gun clicks, signifying that its out of ammo. 

Jon goes to check his ammo belt but finds that its empty as well. Jon chucks his pistol before picking up his discarded rifle and uses it like a baseball bat as he hits the other warriors. 

Jon quickly spots a gape in the wall and runs toward it dropping his rifle to the ground.

Jon runs through the city as he ducks and weaves through the ruins of the city feeling bullets flying past his head.

While he was running he spotted his fellow soldiers laying dead on the sand. He spots Theon inside a Temple doorway, trying to close the heavy sandstone door.

"Hey! Theon! Wait." Jon yelled hearing the warriors getting closer to his position.

Theon has no intention of waiting, he pushes the door harder.

"What are ya doing?! Don't you close that door!" Jon yells as he tries to run faster to get to the door. 

Theon pushes harder.

"Don't you close that door! DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Jon yelled as Theon closes the door just as he reaches it. Jon slams his body into the door. It doesn't budge.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Jon said as he pounded his fist on the door.

He turns and bolts off around the rocks. Running for his life, weaving through the ruins. The Arabians getting closer and closer. Jon finally spins around and faces his attackers as he comes across a dead end. The four massive horses crash to a stop in front of him. The vicious Tuaregs raise their rifles to finish him off. Jon just stands there, exhausted and beaten, then he slowly lifts his right hand and gives them the bird.

But just when the warriors were about to shot the american. The horse start to panic and buck their riders as they since something in the air. All four of them rear up as the riders try to get their horses under control. Two of the Riders are thrown to the ground. The horses screech and bellow and snort in fear, before finally running away as if the devil himself had scared them. The thrown Riders get up and race off after their mounts.

Jon just stands there, stunned, wondering what the hell just happened. And then he feels the evil himself, and turns around.

The shattered, decrepit statue of Anubis stares back at him.

Suddenly, the sand begins to shift under his feet. He starts to back away, keeping his eyes on the transforming sand, it looks like huge snakes are wiggling and writhing beneath it, forming lines and shapes.

Jon quickly turns and runs off through the ruins.

Unknown to Jon, the sand had stopped moving, a face was drawn into it depicting Imhotep's screaming face.

_And for 3,000 years we, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

Up on a ridge, a group of riders having observed the battle, were watching a man stumble clear of the decrepit city.

Jon felt their presence and looks up. Covered in robes to protect them from the temperamental desert, only their faces were exposed which allowed Jon to see facial tattoos on their foreheads and cheeks.

"Should we not go after him?" Amun asked.

"The desert will take care of him." Ardeth Bay said.

Ardeth watched the man stagger off into the open desert.


	3. The Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard Madden- Robb Stark  
Sophie Turner-Jonas: Sansa Stark
> 
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/52354414387717496/

**Cairo, Egypt**

**1926**

Cairo, a city so old the stars have actually changed their positions in the sky since it's birth. A city teeming with every form of life. A strange, mysterious, wonderful city. 

**Cairo Museum of Antiques**

Deep in the bowels of the museum lie rows upon rows of towering bookshelves. Filled with literature on the Antiquities. Standing at the top of a tall ladder between two of these rows and leaning against one of the bookshelves, is Sansa Stark wearing circular eye-glasses, red hair-in-a-bun, a white shirt with a black tie, a long brown skirt with low t-strap heels. 

"Sacred Stones. Sculpture and Aesthetics. Socrates, Seth, Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3." Sansa muttered to herself as she sorted the books that were underneath her arm.

Sansa pulls a book out from a stack under her arm, blows the dust off it, then places it on a shelf with other books whose titles all begin with the letter "O". Then she grabs another book out from under her arm and reads the title, "Tuthmosis?"

"Now how did you get up here?" Sansa asked herself.

Carefully, so as not to lose her balance, she looks over her shoulder to the bookshelf behind her, where all the titles begin with the letter 'TO. Then she looks down. It's a long way to the bottom. Sansa gently sets the other books down on the top shelf, then turns and gingerly starts to reach across the aisle with the Tuthmosis book. It's a little too far, so she stretches, reaching, holding the top of the ladder with her fingertips, she's almost got it, closer now closer.

And that's when the ladder pulls away from the shelf.

Sansa yelps in fright as her eyes widen in panic, flings the Tuthmosis book and grabs the top of the ladder, which stands straight up. Sansa holds her breath, swaying precariously, and then she loses her balance, the ladder swings around and Sansa starts stilt walking down the aisle.

"Help!" Sansa whispered to terrified to speak any louder as she tries to keep her balance as she teeters on the ladder.

The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and heads back the way it came. Sansa clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. Sansa screams as it does a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf.

Sansa holds her breath, then sighs heavily in relief.

And that's when the bookshelf falls away from her and send both of them crashing to the floor.

Sansa slides down the ladder and plops to the floor. She stands up from the floor and moves to the center of the room just as the domino effect kicks-in: each bookshelf crashing into the next. And onward it goes. Bookshelf after bookshelf. Thousands of volumes flinging off shelves and scattering across the floor. It finally ends as the last shelf crashes into the one that started this mess in the first place.

"Oops." Sansa said as she took off her reading glasses. 

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Bey asked as the redhead turned to see the curator walking carefully into the library as he stares at the room in disbelief. 

"Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, Anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!" Dr. Bey said. 

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Sansa said with a sheepish grin. 

"When Ramesse's destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?" Dr. Bey asked. 

"You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library." Sansa rambled growing more passionate with every word, hoping that Dr. Bey wouldn't fire her. 

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons." Dr. Bey said feeling guilty as he noticed the young redhead flinch at the mention of her parents, who died a year ago. She missed them so much, it was hard to realize that her parents weren't there with her anymore.

"Allah rest their souls." Dr. Bey said mournfully.

Sansa smiled sadly at his mournful tone. Her parents and Dr. Bey were close friends and held a deep respect for each other.

"I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Now straighten up this meshiver!" Dr. Bey said sternly before storming out of the room to leave the redhead to clean up her mess.

Sansa just stands there for a moment as worry, anger, and frustration fight for dominance on her delicate features.

Sansa felt her heart stop when she hears a noise coming from the next room.

"Hello?" Sansa asked weakly.

An eerie silence is the only thing that answers her. As she looks around the room warily, scared that something might jump out at her.

And then she hears it again, like feet, slowly shuffling across the floor, coming from a nearby gallery.

Sansa walks through the stacks and enters the double doors of the ramessum, a storage room for countless of priceless artifacts from the middle and eastern kingdoms. It's very dark and quiet in here, the only light is from flickering torches at either end of the spooky room.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" Sansa called timidly, really hoping that the noise was coming from her co-workers.

Sansa feels her heart tighten in terror at hearing the noise again. She listens to it closely and it sounds like its coming from the far side of the room. The noise sounds like feet, slowly shuffling, plodding across the floor.

Sansa grabs a torch. Looks around, at a statue of Anubis, another of Horus, they stare down at Sansa, who is starting to get feel a shiver of fear slip down her spine. She walks down the aisle. Past a closed sarcophagus. Past cases of ancient artifacts. Past another sarcophagus, only this one is open.

Sansa freezes, swallows hard, nervously looks around to see who could have opened it.

Then she slowly leans forward with the torch, and peers inside.

A hideous rotted mummy sits up and screeches at her!

Sansa screams in terror, and reflexively drops the torch and backs away quickly from the coffin as her heart races in her chest with fear and adrenaline.

Sansa eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger when she hears a familiar laugh once the blood stopped rushing in her ears.

"Robb, you bastard. Have you no respect for the dead." Sansa chastised as she put a hand on her chest to calm down her racing heart.

"Of course I do. But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." Robb grinned playfully as he wrapped his arm around the mummy's shoulders. His baby sister was very easy to pull a prank on.

"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career like you ruined yours. Now get out." Sansa demanded of her older brother as she tried to carefully fix the mummy back into place.

"Oh my dear sweet baby sister. I'll have you know that at this moment my career is on a high note." Robb said as he stumbled out of the sarcophagus.

"Robb please, I am really not in the mood for you, I just made a bit of a mess in the Library. And the Bembridge scholars rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Sansa said dejected as she sat down at the base of an Isis statue. She has wanted to work there ever since her mother told her about it when she was a little girl. Both of her parents were scholars of the program and she wants to make them proud by getting into the university as a professor.

Robb quickly walked over to his little sister and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"You'll always have me old mum." Robb said quietly.

The siblings smiled at each other until Robb jumped up excitedly.

"Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up." Robb said as he rummaged through his jacket looking for something.

Sansa groaned in annoyance.

"Oh Robb not another worthless trinket, if I have to take one more piece to try and sell for you." Sansa trailed off as her brother handed her a small metal octagonal device that has ancient Egyptian glyphs on the front and side.

"Robb where did you get this?" Sansa whispered as she examined the glyphs on the box in awe.

"On a dig down in Thebes." Sansa was so entranced by the translating the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering the box, that she didn't notice how her brother hesitated in answering her. 

"Anyways, Sansy please tell me I found something." Robb begged her.

Sansa's fingers play with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that way, like a puzzle box. Then suddenly, it unfolds itself, almost-mechanically, with eight metal springs pointing outwards from the box revealing a folded up piece of paper in the middle of the puzzle box.

"Robb, I think you found something." Sansa with an exited grin as she pulled out the folded piece of paper.

"YES!" Robb said excitedly as he threw his hands up into the air. He was hopeful that he

Curator's Office 

Dr. Bey is sitting at his desk, staring through a jeweler's eyepiece at the hieroglyphs on the puzzle box. Sansa hovers behind him, excited and anxious.

"See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Sansa grinned in excitement at the thought of deciphering something so ancient.

"Perhaps." Dr. Bey said as he continued to examine the puzzle box. 

Robb leans in from across the desk.

"Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?" Robb asked. 

"He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all." Sansa said knowing that her brother will have dollar signs in his eyes at the thought of all that treasure. 

"Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much." Robb grinned in excitement. 

Dr. Bey picks up a piece of paper that was in the puzzle box which the siblings discovered to be a map. 

"I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here. It's Hamunaptra." Sansa said as her heart raced in her chest at the thought of finding the ancient city. 

Dr. Bey freezes, suddenly very nervous, then he recovers. The siblings were to distracted at the thought of finding the lost city to pay attention to the curator bizarre behavior. 

"My dear girl, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth." Dr. Bey said dismissively as he waved the map around in nonchalant manner. 

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" Robb asked in disbelief. His parents used to tell him and Sansa stories about the ancient city, along with other stories about Atlantis, Dvārakā, El Dorado, Camelot, Shangri-la, Bjarmaland. These stories filled their imaginations and drove them to become archaeologists. 

"Yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Sansa said.

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes." Robb said. 

"All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 1290 B.C." Sansa said. 

Dr. Bey unnoticed to the siblings holds the map closer to the burning candle on his desk.

"As the Americans would say: it's all fairy tales and hokum." Dr. Bey said as he brings the map closer to the flame which catches on fire.

Dr. Bey throws it to the floor in surprise. As the siblings drop to their knees to try to put the flames out. Once the flames are out, Robb lifts it up and sees that a third of the map is now missing.

"You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!" Robb said in dismay as he examined the burnt map while Sansa looks over at her in boss in suspicion.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned." Dr. Bey said ignoring the suspicious gaze of his most talented employee. 

"You killed my map." Robb said devastated as he looked at the burnt remains of the map which would lead him to the ultimate treasure. 

"I'm sure it was a fake, anyway, I'm surprised at you, Miss. Stark, to be so fooled." Dr. Bey lied. 

Dr. Bey reaches for the puzzle box but Sansa quickly snatches it off the desk and gives him a very angry, suspicious look.

Sansa and Robb storm out of the room after saying their curt goodbyes to the curator.

Sansa was suspicious of her boss. It seemed like he didn't want the siblings to go to the ancient city.

Sansa returned to the present when her brother started to grip about the current state of their map.

"I can't believe the old man burnt off the part of the map with Hamunaptra on it". Robb wailed.

'Very convenient.' Sansa thought suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter, what does is where you got that from Jonathan, we may be able to find another clue." Sansa said as she turned to her brother who suddenly adopted a sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"Well you see... I….may have … you know…. stolen it." Robb said whispering the last part knowing that his sister will be disappointed in him for his dishonesty.

"WHAT?!" Sansa shouted.

'Typical of my brother.' Sansa thought with a disappointed sigh wishing that her brother would apply himself more rather than steal from people.

"Well who did you steal it from and where exactly can we find them." Sansa glared at her brother who cowered under her glare.

"Well I don't know exactly who the chap is but I do know where to find him." Robb said.

"WHERE!" Sansa demanded as she put her hands on her hips as she continued to glare at her brother.

"He's being held in Cairo Prison." Robb said with an embarrassed grin.

Sansa just stared at her brother in stunned disbelief. 


	4. The Prison

**Tora Prison**   
**Visitor Pen**   
**1926**

Robb and Sansa walked arm-in-arm into the prison. The redhead was still reprimanding Robb about the puzzle box. Although in his opinion it seemed that she was more angry that he had lied to her instead of stealing. Robb listened to his sister, highly amused as they met the warden of the prison who was leading them into the visitor pen. 

"Come, come. Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." The warden of the prison said as he led them towards the cell, where the man who they were looking for was being held.

"You told me you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Sansa reprimanded for about the 100th time. Robb discreetly rolled his eyes at his little sister's lecture, not wanting her to see the action otherwise he would have an even angrier redhead on his hands. Sansa was really scary when she wanted to be. 

"Yeah well I was mistaken." Robb said, distracted as he looked around the rather dirty prison. He spotted several other visitors, guards and prisoners in the courtyard of this shit hole. 

"You lied to me." Sansa said frustrated that her brother would keep something from her. Ever since their parents died and even before that her brother has been her rock and it really hurts her feelings that he wouldn't tell her the truth about where he had gotten the puzzle box in the first place.

"I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?" Robb said he looked at his sister. 

"I'm your sister." Sansa said

"That just makes you more gullible." Robb said.

Sansa just pinched his arm in retaliation while her brother yelped at the sudden pain and shot her a glare. Sansa just smiled sweetly at him in return. Robb grumbled to himself as he rubbed his arm. 

"Robb you stole it from a drunk at the local Kasper." Sansa said as the warden lead them to an empty cell. 

"Picked his pocket, actually." Robb said.

"Exactly what is this man in for?" Sansa asked the warden who was standing in front of her and her brother. 

"Well this I do not know. But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself." The warden said as he looked Sansa up and down.

Robb growled at him in annoyance but his sister gave him a discreet squeeze to his arm to tell him that she has this before asking another question.

"What did he say?" Sansa asked.

Robb rolled his eyes; his sister could be too polite for her own good sometimes. This pig was watching her as if she was some sort of meat and she still talked to him like he was a gentleman.

"He said he was just looking for a good time". The warden announced as the interior cell door burst open. A dark haired man is in chains, dragged by four guards, they shove him up to the cell bars. The guards force him down onto his knees in front of his visitors as he blinks rapidly as his eyes try to adjust from the bright afternoon sun. 

Sansa stared at the man whose face was half hidden by long black curly hair, a scraggly beard and many new bruises. 

"This...This is the man that you stoles it from?" Sansa whispered to her brother in disbelief. 

Robb just shrugged sheepishly as he kept his head down not wanting the man in the cell to recognize him. 

"Who are you? And who's the broad?" The man asked, his voice deep and authoritative. Sansa found that is was quite a nice voice, even if the man speaking was an uncouth criminal. 

"Broad?" Sansa asked offended by the term as she looked at the filthy looking man as he looked around his cell dismissively. 

"This is my sister Sansa actually." Robb said. 

"Yeah? Well, ....I'm sure she's not a total loss." the filthy criminal stated as he blatantly looked her up and down. 

Sansa just stared at the man speechless as she seethed in her anger. 

Suddenly a shout was heard from across the courtyard and the warden turned to them.

"I'll be back in a moment." The warden said as he wondered off. The siblings and the prisoner just shrugged off the wardens comment before resuming their conversation.

"We all found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it." Sansa said.

"No." Jon replied quickly.

"No?" Sansa asked.

"No. You come to ask me about Hamunaptra." Jon said in a bored voice. 

Sansa and Robb quickly look around, hoping the guards didn't hear him. They step closer.

Sansa plays coy.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Sansa asked ducking her head to get closer to the man who stared into her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"And that's where I was when I found it. I was there". Jon stated as the siblings stared at him in shock until Robb took a brave step forward.

"But how do we know that not a lot of pigs wallow?" Robb asked but regretted opening his mouth as the man eyes immediately went to him as he squinted at the redhead male with a glint of recognition.

"Do I know you?" Jon asked as he pointed to the familiar looking man.

"No, no, I've just got one of those faces." Robb never got to finish his sentence as the dirty criminal had punched him. Sansa gave a little scream as she knelt by her brother's side to check on him before seeing that he was fine and stepped over him to walk closer to the cell.

"Hey. Enough!" She shouted at the guards who were currently hitting Jon with their guns for punching Robb. The guards stopped hitting the man when they heard the lady shout. 

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Sansa asked in awe. Jon had to smile at the look of awe on the redhead's face, it was one of complete rapture as if she found the holy grail. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled at the thought as he cheeks blushed red in the afternoon sun. She truly was radiant. Jon was unable to hide his smile as he stared at the woman in front of him. 

"Yeah I was there." Jon confirmed still smiling.

"You swear?" Sansa asked seriously. 

"Every damn day." The criminal quipped with a sarcastic smile.

Sansa just huffed at the filthy man tried that he was evading the question that could be the biggest find of the century. Not to mention her career. 

Jon seeing that that the redhead was getting irritated with him decided it would be in his best interest to be honest.

"I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead." Jon said as with a roll of his eyes.

"Can you tell me how to get there?" Sansa asked quietly. 

"You want to know?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Sansa said as knelt in front of the cage.

"You really want to know?" Jon asked once more, as he leaned in closer to the bars that were separating them. He could see that the beautiful redhead was getting more and more impatient by the second.

"Yes. I really, really, really want to know." Sansa huffed as she leaned in closer to the man through the bars that was separating them. The criminal leaned in closer as well so much so that she could see little specks of purple in his grey eyes. Why on earth would she ask if she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer? 

The man grabbed her chin with a firm but gentle grip and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips that stole the breath from her lungs.

"Then get me the hell out of here." Jon growled as he pulled away. Sansa stared at him in shock as he was pulled away from her by the guards. The warden suddenly came back yelling out orders.

"Do it, Lady!" Jon yelled as he was finally pulled away from sight.

"Where are they taking him?" Sansa asked as she recovered from the unexpected kiss from the dirty criminal with the charming grey eyes.

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time". The warden replied. Sansa turned around and glared at the warden before hurrying after him to try to save their only lead to Hamunaptra.

Gallows 

Sansa watched anxiously as a knot was tied around the criminal's neck. She was currently sitting beside the warden on a balcony which overlooked the gallows. They were surrounded by other inmates who were across from them in their cells.

"I will give you a hundred pounds to save this man's life." Sansa said to the warden.

"Madam, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang". The warden said gleefully. Sansa had to hide her look of disgust. She was honestly liking this fellow less and less by the minute.

"Two hundred pounds." Sansa continued frantically.

"Proceed" the warden nodded to his executioner.

"Three hundred pounds". Sansa said

Jon asked a question to his executioner she could not hear from her position on the balcony. The hangman shouted something to the warden in Arabic who yelled in back in disbelief.

"Of course we don't let him go." The warden yelled before the hangman smacked Jon across the face.

Jon grimaced at the blow but other than that didn't make a sound.

"Five hundred pounds." Sansa offered while the warden halted the proceedings.

"And what else I'm a very lonely man?" The warden asked as he put his hand on the redheads thigh. Sansa gave the man a glare before hitting him with the book she was holding making all the inmates laugh.

The warden, embarrassed, yelled out the order.

"NOOOO!" Sansa yelled as she watched the man fall through the platform and start struggling for breath.

Beside her the warden laughed.

"His neck did not break. I am so sorry now we must watch him strangle to death." The warden said in a fake apologetic tone.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." Sansa said.

"You lie." The warden spat.

"I would never." Sansa said highly offended at the thought that this pig of a man would question her integrity.

"Are you telling me that this filthy, godless son of a pig know where to the City of the Dead?" The warden yelled in disbelief. 

"Yes." Sansa confirmed as she kept an eye on the man who was fighting for his life.

"Truly?" The warden asked with a skeptical eyebrow but the idea of all that treasure filled his heart with greed.

"Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ... Ten percent." Sansa offered. 

"Fifty percent." The warden said greedily.

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty." Sansa said that being her last offer.

"Twenty-Five". The warden said getting so frustrated he hadn't even realized what he'd said.

"Deal." Sansa said quickly as the warden groaned in frustration but gave the order to cut the rope that was clinging to the struggling man's neck. A machete slashed the air. The rope is cut and Jon crashes to the ground gagging and gasping for air. He feels half dead and rolls over onto his back as he stares at the redheaded woman who just saved his life. 

Sansa and Jon stared at each other not knowing that this moment would be the start of their love story.


	5. The Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Dock Outfit:  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/359725088956974997/
> 
> Nightgown:  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970270896/
> 
> Bedouin Dress:  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/37788084343399149/

Cairo

Giza Port 

1926

Organized chaos reigns at the Giza port as explorers check their equipment for their upcoming digs, fisherman pull their catches of the day onto the pier to be sold the next day. Across the Nile, in the distance one can see the pyramids that litter the horizon.

Sansa and Robb walk along the boardwalk navigating through this chaos towards their boat as they avoid hawkers who are selling everything from toy tombs to King Tut action figures.

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Sansa asked skeptical as she raised a disbelieving eyebrow towards her brother. 

"Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word." Robb assured his sister who just snorts in disbelief. 

"Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Sansa said with a shake of her head as she readjust her hold on her suitcases. 

"Anyone I know?" a voice asked causing the siblings to turn to spot their new guide coming towards them with a green duffel bag slung over his back. 

Jon walks up; shaved, showered, spit and polished, with a new haircut and clothes. He looks more dashing and handsome than ever.

Sansa blinks in surprise as she admires the man in front of her before shaking her head as she realized both her brother and Mr.Snow are waiting for her to speak. 

"Oh .... um,...hello." Sansa said with an awkward smile.

Jon just smiles at the beautiful redhead finding her awkwardness endearing. 

  
Robb grabs Jon's arm and shakes his hand.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, Snow?" Robb asked with a charming smile which Jon just looks at with wary skepticism. 

"Yeah, yeah, smashing." Jon said as he checked his inside pocket which made Sansa suppress a smile. At least he'd learned his lesson early on to never trust her brother.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner, partner." Robb said as he smiled until Katharine turned to look at him confused.

"That reminds me, no hard feelings about the ..." Jon trailed off as he mimed punching Robb in the face.

"Oh, no, no happens all the time." Robb said waving it off. Sansa who was next to her brother shot him a concerned look. She sighed knowing that her brother had a penchant for getting himself into trouble. 

The redhead looked to their guide before squaring her shoulders and walking up to him to discuss her concerns about the upcoming journey.

  
"Mister Snow, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you.." Sansa was cut off by the handsome guide stepping closer to the redhead invading her personal space to look her straight in the eye. Sansa doesn't back down at his stare. She just tilts her chin up defiantly at him.

Sansa absently notices that man is four inches taller then her.  
  
"Lady let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they marched have way across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and when we got there, all we found was sand and blood. I'll take your bags." Jon said as he grabbed the redheads suitcase before heading up the gangplank and onto the passenger barge.

Sansa's eyes follow him, a bit wistfully. 

"Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all." Robb mocks his sister. He saw how the couple were admiring each other ever since Mr. Snow appeared behind them. 

Sansa glares at her brother who just gives a boyish grin in reply.

And that's when the warden suddenly brushes past them tipping his raggedy hat in greeting.

Sansa and Robb face's immediately twisted into twin expressions of annoyance as they caught sight of the interloper in their expedition. 

"A bright good morning to all." the Warden said with a smarmy grin. 

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked. 

"I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much." the Warden said with a derisive snort before walking up the ramp to board the barge. 

Sansa and Robb share a look of mutual distaste before boarding the vessel as well.

This was going to be one long journey.

Night

The full moon shines down onto the passenger barge traveling along the Nile River. 

In the shadows, unnoticed to the people on the barge, three cloaked figures quietly glide a narrow skiff towards the ship. 

Robb and the three Americans are playing poker. Jon comes out a door carrying his green duffel bag over his shoulder.

Robb glances up to see his guide coming towards the poker table, "Sit down, Mr. Snow, sit down, we could use another good player."

  
"I only gamble with my life, never my money." Jon said.

  
"Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" Daniel's asked with a cocky look on his rugged face. Robb has learned that the dark-haired man along with his companions are treasure hunters looking for the city of the dead. 

Jon returns Daniel's cocky look with a smirk, "Yer on." 

"What makes you so confident, sir?" a nerdy looking man asked as he cleans his bifocals. Robb learned that his name was Burns when they all set down to play poker. 

"What makes you?" Jon asked curiously wondering if the rival treasure hunters will actually be real competition. 

  
Henderson spits a wad of tobacco into a spittoon.

"We got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson said. 

Jon and Robb stare at the three men perplexed, wondering who else knew the direction to Hamunaptra. 

"I say, what a coincidence, why.." Robb was cut off due to Jon hitting him in the head with the duffel bag, shutting him up.

"whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?" Robb said covering his slip up but the rival treasure hunters trade suspicious looks as they stare at the two men across the table. 

Sansa sat at a table outside as there was too much testosterone flying around inside and her brother was just adding to it. The redhead was currently relaxing as she read a book, she was startled out of her reading by a bag slamming down on the table in front of her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Jon said not all that apologetic. He just did not know how to approach her and even though he hadn't meant to scare her he couldn't help but tease her.

The redhead just sighed before marking the page in her book and then closing it completely. She wanted to know more about their mysterious guide

"The only thing that scares me, Mister Snow, are your manners." Sansa said as she looked at him, he frowned slightly as he opened gunny bag and sat across from her.

Sansa cocked her head as she looked at the assortment of weapons that ranged from revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite. 

"Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Sansa asked as she glanced down at all of the weapons shocked before raising her eyes to Mr. Snow for an explanation.

"The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died." Jon said as he stars to dismantle and clean the colt revolver. 

Sansa gazes at Mr.Snow with sympathy not knowing how hard that would be to survive something like that but wanting her guide to know that she understands.

Jon catches the look on the redhead's face before clearing his throat and elaborating on what he experienced when he escaped the city of dead. 

"There's something out there. Something underneath that sand.Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, "the doorway to hell.""" Jon said ominously with a dark glint in his eye recalling the ancient city which to this very day sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

To distract himself from his thoughts he started to dismantle and clean his colt revolver.

Sansa just gave him a disbelieving stare.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister Snow, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Amun-Ra. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." Sansa explained excitedly. 

  
"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no never mind to you, right?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"You know your history." Sansa smiled pleased by his knowledge. 

"I know my treasure." Jon said. 

Sansa just smiles at him which he returns with a small smirk before dismantling a small sawed off shotgun and preparing to clean it.

Their was a comfortable silence between the two as the redhead admires the moonlight which is reflecting onto the Nile river.

Sansa turns to the guide and observes him as he expertly reassembles his sawed off shotgun. 

After a few moments of observation, the redhead gathers her courage before speaking to her handsome guide. 

"Can I ask you something?" Sansa said startling Jon as he looked up at her from where he was dismantling a 1915 Beretta. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at the archaeologist expectantly. 

"Why did you kiss me?" And there it was the question he really didn't want to answer because he didn't know the answer himself.

"I don't know I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Jon watched as an angry look crossed her delicate features before she huffed and stood up from her chair to walk away from the table.

_God, I'm an idiot. _Jon thought as he ran over the words in his mind and winced at how callous he sounded to the redhead.

_I kissed you because you were the prettiest thing that I have seen in months and I was about to die from having my neck snapped. _Yeah something tells me she wouldn't like those words either.

Jon ran his hand of his face in frustration before hearing someone snickering in the corner surrounded by sacks of grain and barrels of wine. 

He quickly reaches down, grabs that someone and lifts him up to reveal Theon.

THEON My very good friend! What a surprise.

"Why if it ain't my little buddy, Theon. I oughta kill you." Jon snarled as he slams the coward aginst the wall before sticking his knife against Theon's throat. 

Theon swallows hard, then tries to weasel his way out with a big grin.

"You never were any good with the ladies, Jon." Theon said. 

"So you're the one leading the Americans, I shoulda figured. So what's the scam? You get 'em out in the middle of the desert then leave 'em to rot?" Jon said.   
  
"Unfortunately no, these Americans are smart, they pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I must go all the way." Theon said. 

  
Jon pulls the knife away. Theon relaxes, rubs his neck.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra, Jon. Why are you going back? The devil himself lives out there." Theon said. 

As angry as she was she was more hurt than anything. She didn't know what she expected from Mr. Snow but it certainly wasn't that answer. Katharine smiled softly as the camel nuzzled her hand before she felt eyes on her. She turned only to see Jon and some weasel looking man watching her. She gave them a hard glare before walking out of sight.

"The girl saved my life, figured it was the least I could do, keep her out of trouble." Jon said as his eyes followed the redhead reiterating form. 

"You always did have more balls than brains." 

Jon's eyes narrow at the insult, he looks back at Theon.

"Let's make us even, shall we?" Jon asked with a smirk. 

"Even?" Theon squeaks. 

Jon grabs him and chucks him over the side of the barge. Theon splashes into the river. Jon takes his gunny-sack and starts walking off down the deck.

"Jon! I am going to kill you for this!" Theon called as he treaded the water.

  
"Sounds familiar." Jon smirks in amusement before his attention is captured when he spots three sets of wet footprints, coming up over the railing from the river and heading down the deck.  
  
Jon quickly looks around, immediately on the alert as he sets down his gunny sack to retrieve his two Beretta's and storing them in his holsters. 

Sansa Cabin 

  
Sansa is wearing a nightgown, brushing her hair and reading a book. As she brushed her hair and tries to read the book, her task quickly failing as she lets out a frustrated sigh. 

Her mind is still stuck on Mr. Snow words as well as his dismissive attitude towards their kiss. 

"For heavens sake! It wasn't even that good of a kiss anyway." Sansa said as she got up from her bed and made a short walk to her sink. The redhead stared into the mirror above the vanity before grabbing her brush and running it through her hair. Sansa puts the brush onto the vanity counter before spotting a locket on the ground. She bends down to retrieve the locket and jumps in surprise when she looks up to see a hooded figure standing right beside her in the mirrors reflection. 

The figure quickly grabs her by throat and slams her against the wall. Sansa could see through her terror that his left hand is replaced by hook. He holds it against her throat making the redhead gulp in fear. 

"Where is the map?" He asked menacingly. 

Sansa nodded towards the small table in front of the couch which holds the map to the ancient city. 

"And the key? Where is the key?" Her captor asked.

"Key...key... What key"? Sansa stuttered out in fear. The man was interpreted due to the door being kicked in and Jon Snow appearing in the room holding two Berattas. 

"SANSA!" Jon yelled as he saw the man in black with a hook to the redheads neck holding her in front of him as an human shield.

Sansa spotted a flaming candle on the table which held the map and quickly picked it up before sticking it into the man's eye.

Jon grabbed the redhead and put her behind him as the window burst opens. Jon quickly fires at his new opponent. 

A medjai leans in firing a gun. Woodchips blast off the wall next to Jon's head as he and the redhead quickly move towards the door not wanting to get hit by the bullets.

Ducking behind a wall, he fires blindly resulting in a lantern to explode killing the man from the explosion. 

"The map, the map, I forgot the map". Sansa gasped as she started to run back before Jon took hold of her right arm and started pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here". Jon said as he unknowingly pointed the gun right at his own head.

"Oh that's comforting." Sansa said as they walked along the hallway. 

He shot her look and presses her behind him as he looks warily around the corner into the next hallway.

Hot melted wax covers Hook's face as he holds his sore eye and struggles to the door. Then he notices the key/box on the floor. He bends over to pick it up. And that's when the door is KICKED OPEN again, it hits him in the ass and knocks him into the fire.

Robb leans in. Sees nothing but flames.

"SANSA!!" Robb yelled relaxing when he doesn't see his sister in the burning room.

  
Then he sees the puzzle box on the floor and picks it up. Robb quickly leaves the burning room in search of his little sister and their guide. 

  
Jon and Sansa race out onto the deck near the horse paddock. It's absolute chaos as people scream in panic, fire spreads, and gunfire is being exchanged. 

Jon started to reload his gun not even knowing that the man across from him was getting closer and closer to his head. When the next shot was right next to Jon's head Sansa quickly pulled him out of the way. Jon shot the redhead a grateful look before he shots the man off of the balcony. 

Jon eyed Sansa once they reached the railing,

"Can you swim?" He asked her as he took his gun bag from her.

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it." Sansa said as she was watched her guide who was currently shooting at anyone wearing black.

"Trust me. It calls for it." He said as he picked her up and threw her into the water. He wrapped one arm underneath the shocked redhead and the other underneath her knees before picking her up and throwing her overboard. 

"Snow, what do we do?" the Warden asked. 

"Stay here, I'll go get help." Jon said before jumping over the railing and into the water where Sansa had resurfaced. 

The warden gaped in shock before looking around cluelessly at the barge which was on fire and bullets that were still flying. He groaned before jumping over the railing as well.   
  
Robb runs out onto the bow, sees the three Americans, guns in every hand, fanning their pistols, shooting everything in sight.

"Americans." Robb said as he observes the gung-ho men who look like their having the time of their times. 

A flaming medjai suddenly stumbles up behind him Robb turns around, the medjai stumbles toward him. Robb's eyes widen and shouts in panic. Henderson hears his shout and pivots to open fire onto the man blowing the medjai over the railing.

Robb turns to the Americans and smiled, "I say! Good show!" 

Then he points his thumb at himself

"And did I panic?" Robb said. 

He lifts up his other hand and tosses the puzzle box into the air. 

"I think not." Robb said as he catches the puzzle box before kissing it and putting it into his pocket. 

And that's when the horses stampede onto the bow.

Robb eyes widen before he jumps over the railing into the water below. The three Americans follow his lead and jump overboard as well. 

Sansa glared at Jon who had just appeared onto the riverbank. 

Jon reached the shore and was unfortunately followed by the warden. 

"We've lost everything. All of the tools, all the equipment...all our clothes". Sansa said as she looked down at her wet nightgown which left little to the imagination.

"Hey SNOW!". Came a yell. Sansa looked around to see the weasel man from earlier standing across the river.

"Hey Snow, it looks to me like I've got all the horse." The weasel gloated which put a smug look of Jon's face. 

"Hey Theon, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river." Jon sang which elected laughter from the redheaded siblings at the sight of a full grown man throwing a temper tantrum.

"There's a little village not far from here we'll replace your clothes there." Jon said although his voice was a little off. Sansa turned her attention to him to see him staring at her.

"What?" She asked as she saw the look on Mr. Snow look and caught the smirk on Robb face as well as the leer on the warden's face. 

"Nothing." Jon said as he took off his soaking leather jacket before placing it on the redhead shoulders. Sansa takes the jacket and puts it on to cover the sheerness of her nightgown. She watches as he shoulder checks the warden causing said sleazy man to stumble off to the side. Sansa just cocked her head curiously before turning her attention onto her brother. 

"Seriously what?" Sansa asked puzzled not knowing the effect that she was having on their handsome guide. 

"Oh baby sister, you will never understand the male mind." Robb said.

Bedouin Village

Day

1926

At the village, as soon as the women had caught sight of the redhead woman amongst the three men they quickly took her away to get her into a respectable outfit.

They had dressed her in a Bedouin dress, prefect coverage for traveling in the desert. The dress itself was actually quite simple, it was a light black with an Egyptian halter neckline there was also a band around her waist that was the same color as the neckline. The dress fell just below her knees and where it finished her boots started. They were a very dark brown, almost black and had a slight heel to them. She had her locket around her neck which she had grabbed just before the man with a hook attacked her in her cabin. 

An elder women Nari gave her a beaded veil and a light shawl to cover up from the desert sun. 

Jon barters in Arabic with a camel trader and looks to Robb who groans in annoyance before forking over the requested cash.

The Trader hands them the reins for four old camels.

"I can't believe the price of these fleabags." Robb groaned as he lead his two camels towards the tent where his sister was still getting dressed in. 

"We coulda had 'em for free, all we had to do was give 'em your sister." Jon joked not really serious . 

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Robb asked hearing the joking tone in the other man voice. 

"Awfully." Jon said.

Sansa walked out of the tent to see Robb and Mr.Snow heading her way with 4 camels in tow.

Jon suddenly stopped as his eyes caught the form of Sansa. She looked up at Jon and smiled nervously behind her sheer veil. Jon felt the breath catch in his throat as he stared at the beautiful redhead.

Sansa smiled as she noticed that Mr.Snow seemed to look at her in awe, her smile widened further when the guide smiled at her and she walked over to him.

"Here is your jacket. Thank-you for letting me borrow it." Sansa said as she handed the jacket back to Mr. Snow.

"No problem, I didn't want you to be cooled in your nightgown." Jon said.

"I appreciate that Mr. Snow." Sansa said with a charming smile. 

Jon seemed dazzled by her smile before returning it with a small smile.

"Do you need help onto your camel?" Jon asked. 

"Yes please." Sansa said. 

Jon whistled and the camel slowly went down onto the sandy ground. He helped a nervous but excited redhead onto the camel. He held her hand and stepped back a bit to give the camel some space before he whistled and the camel stood back up again. 

Sansa let out a nervous laugh as she looked at her newfound height in awe. 

"This is amazing." Sansa smiled as she patted her new companion long furry neck.

"Yes it is." Jon said as he looked up at the redhead in fascination. Neither noticed that their hands were still connected. 

Robb had a big smile on his face sensing that this might be the start of something for both of them.

He was happy for his sister as it seemed like the pair challenged each other. And as much as he hated to mention it, the tension between the two was palpable.

He would have to threaten Snow of course because he might be a big coward but no when his little sister was concerned. He would march through the depths of Hell for his little sister. Threatening an intimidating man like Snow would be totally worth to make sure he had nothing but the best interest for Sansa. 

"Robb, come on!" Sansa shouts from her position on the camel as she looks at her brother with a question on her face wondering what has him thinking so deeply. 

Robb just smiles at the sight of her concerned face before giving her a thumbs up in response. The redhead just nods but still watchers her brother worriedly. Robb unaware of his sister eyes following walks to where she and the other men of their expedition are already situated on their camels. 

He got onto his camel with relative ease as it was already resting on the sand for him to get on. He resolved that he would talk to Snow once the reached the city of the dead. 

The explorers set out into the desert in search for the ancient city. 


	6. The Journey

They had been travelling for a couple of hours now and Robb was slowly but surely getting on Jon's nerves.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting!" Robb complained for what seemed like the 100th time.

"You didn't have to come along princess." Jon finally snapped tired of the male stark's complaining.

"I think their adorable." Sansa said as she ruffled her camel's fur, which actually seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Suddenly awful singing cut through their conversation and Jon let out an irritated huff.

At this rate they were all going to be dead before they reached Hamunaptra.

They had been travelling for a good few days now and it was currently night.

Robb kept waking up every now and then to hit the snoring warden with his whip.

Sansa herself was falling asleep as well as and she must have dropped off at one point because next thing she knows is Jon is sitting her upright and telling the camel to hush.

"Hmm...What". Sansa murmured sleepy.

"It's alright just go back to sleep." Jon whispered to her.

"Mmm..okay." Sansa whispered too tired to keep her eyes up before falling asleep again.

  
Jon put her head onto his shoulder and keeps in pace with her camel. He didn't want the redhead to get a crick in her neck as it bounced around from the camel's movements.

Jon looked away to see the men in black standing in the same spot they were a year ago.

It was just hitting morning the sun had not even arisen yet when they were met with Theon and the Americans.

"Good morning, my friend." Theon greeted in a fake happy voice.

Sansa rolled her eyes, she absolutely detested people who took advantage of others to get ahead in life and she could tell this weasel was exactly that.

Jon motioned them to stop as Theon did the same. The redhead didn't know why they were suddenly stopping as there was nothing around except for sand and rocks.

Sansa sat between Jon and Robb as she looked over at the Americans.

"What the hell we doing." Daniels demanded of Theon.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Theon said as he looked at the man.

"Remember our bet, Snow? First one to the city, 500 bucks." Henderson yelled out while chewing on who knows what.

"A hundred of them is yours if you help us win that bet." Daniels promised Theon. You could literally see the greedy glint in his eyes shine at the prospect.

"My pleasure." Theon whispered.

"Hey O'Connell. Nice Camel." Theon taunted at Jon trying to get a reaction.

"Get ready for it". Jon whispered.

"What?" Sansa asked confused as she looked out over the sand.

"We're about to be shown the way." Jon replied still looking straight ahead.

Sansa watched as the sun rose and right before her eyes Hamunaptra appeared like a mirage. Even though Hamunaptra was made of sand and stone it was one of the most beautiful places Sansa had ever seen. She could already imagine what it was like in ancient times.

"Here we go again." Sansa heard Jon whisper from beside her.

At that moment everyone reared into action to get to the place first. The camels were going much faster than the horses as was to be expected. Theon and Jon were neck and neck in front of everyone while Sansa and Robb were just behind.

Theon started whacking Jon with his whip.

"So long Theon." Jon said as he grabbed hold of Theon's shirt and threw him off.

"Serves you right." Sansa called as she trotted past him.

Theon gave her an unimpressed look as he sat on the sand as the riders passed him.

Jon looked at her impressed, as she easily controlled her camel and caught up with him. Jon smiled at the look of joy on her face as she raced beside him.

Sansa camel took off at high speed leaving the others in the dust. She was in complete awe of the thought of finally exploring the city of the dead.

The redhead was smiling as she entered the beautiful city she could also hear her big brother whooping in joy behind her.

"GO SANZY, GO!" Robb cheered on his sister as he and Jon followed the redhead into the City of the dead.


	7. Hamanuatrpa

Under the guidance of the Egyptologist, the Diggers are busy hauling rock and dirt out of the Temple doorway. Theon smokes a hookah and swats flies. Dozens of stray camels roam the decrepit city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps.

"Where'd all these camels come from?" Daniel asked as he passed by the little weasel who guided them towards this ancient city.

"They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving." Theon said.

Daniels felt a chill creep down his spin as he heard those words.

"Do they know something we don't?" Henderson asked as he gestures towards where the rival treasure hunters have set up their base camp. He could see that the attractive redhead broad was ordering the other three men around. 

"They're lead by a woman. What does a woman know?" Dr. Allen Chamberlain said with a disdainful sniff as he continued to observe the diggers who were almost done with removing the rocks from the temple doorway. 

Jon, Sansa, Robb and the Warden are working next to a narrow crevice, which weaves it's way through the ruins.

Sansa was pleasantly surprised to be the one in charge as she knew the most about the city.

The reason she was pleasantly surprised…

Everyone was doing as they were told.

Sansa had been sure that when she had won the race there would have been some kind of brawl that would have led to more than a few injuries but instead everyone had set up camp and claimed their territory.

Mr. Snow had gone over to the Americans to collect his winnings and had come straight back, with a smug grin that she eyed suspiciously before getting focusing on the fact that she was actually in the _City of the Dead_. 

Sansa was currently wiping the ancient mirrors of all the dirt, mud, blood (much to the redheads horror) and rust as best as she could. 

Sansa stopped for a moment wiping her brow as she looked around.

Robb was standing idly by as he watched everyone else do the work as pure usual while Mr.Snow was tying the rope to the post and (much to Sansa amusement) trying to hit the warden with the rope as he swung it round.

Mr. Snow ties a rope around a pillar and throws the rest of the coils into the crevice, about to rappel down. Robb bends over to have a look, his ass hits something, he yelps in shock and backs away. It's the decrepit face of Anubis.

"That thing gives me the creeps." Robb said as he frowned at the creepy statue which was buried in the sand. 

  
"Be nice. That thing saved my life." Jon said as he recalled that the Anubis statue saved his life when he was in this cursed city. 

"That "thing" gets me excited." Sansa said. 

"The things that get you excited." Jon quipped.

Sansa shot him a small glare but Jon just grinned in reply. 

"That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, perhaps containing The Book Of The Living." Sansa smiled in excitement. 

_Honestly how stupid could they be to deny his sister repeatedly?_ Robb thought as he blocked out his sister's excited prattle. 

Jon noticed that her crystal blue eyes were shining in the Egyptian sunlight. 

Robb raised an eyebrow at the sight of Mr. Snow admiring his sister.

He really needed to talk to him about his affection for his sister. 

"So … uh what are these old mirrors for?" Mr. Snow asked as he went to where the redhead was positioning the ancient mirror to catch the sunlight at the perfect angle. He sounded a bit nervous to Sansa but she assumed it had something to do with being back at the place where he was nearly killed.

"Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." Sansa said.

Jon nodded.

Jon started to shuffle awkwardly which the redhead noticed as she looked up at him in question as he pulled a small package out from behind his back.

"Here this is for you. Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off of American brethren. I thought you might like it, might need it, being an archaeologist and all." Mr. Snow amended quickly as he turned away from the redhead muttering angrily to himself for being so awkward. 

Sansa smiled as she saw the contents of the cloth bag once she opened it. 

Inside were a bunch of tools that she would need during this little expedition. Sansa quickly wrapped the tools back up in the cloth before looking to where Mr. Snow had walked away.

"Mr. Snow!"

Jon turned to see that the redhead was smiling at him softly.

"Thank you." 

Jon nodded back with a small smile on his face as he went to the pillar to make sure that the rope was secure.

After securing the line, the group rappled down into the crevice. 

Mr. Snow waves a torch as Sansa drops down next to him.

Sansa peers into the spooky darkness.

"Do you realize that we're standing in a room that no one has entered in over 3000 years." Sansa whispered reverently as she gazes at the dimly lit room. 

"Yeah but Sansa, it would be better if we could see something." Mr. Snow said.

The redhead jumped as if she'd just remembered the mirrors and went searching for the next mirror. Jon followed her not wanting to let the redhead out of his sight.

Robb and the Warden were on their way down the rope when Robb spoke.

"What is that god awful stench"?

Robb sniffs the foul air, then he looks at the warden and realizes where the smell is coming from. He stops sniffing.

"Oh." Robb grunted in disgust as he moved away from the foul smelling warden.

Sansa brushes cobwebs and dust away from a mirror on the wall, then repositions it on it's pedestal, aiming it at a ray of light shining in from the outer mirrors.

"And then there was light." Sansa said.

The ray of light hits the disk and quickly shoots around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber is brightly lit.

The occupants of the room blinked at the sudden light which flooded the chamber

Jon gasped at the sight as the previously dark chamber was flooded with light.

"Hey that it a neat trick." Jon said as he turned to Sansa who smiled at him briefly before her attention was captured to the room as she finally figured what the chamber was. 

"Oh my god, it's a Sah-Netjer." Sansa gasped in awe. Robb smiled as he watched his sister act like a little girl at the discovery. 

"What?" Jon asked as he walked forward.

Sansa was walking in front of him while Robb and the Warden were lagging behind.

"A preparation room." Sansa said smiling as she looked at all the tables and instruments lying about. 

"Preparation for what?" Jon asked.

"For entering the afterlife." Sansa whispered creepily making Jon cock his gun at the thought of facing a mummy. 

"Mummy's my good son. This is where they made the Mummy's." Robb said as he clapped Snow shoulder.

Sansa heads down a narrow passageway. The others follow.

  
Jon, Sansa, Robb and the Warden walk single file as they make their way through a narrow, cobweb infested labyrinth.

Then they hear something and freeze.

It sounds like somebody is clawing inside the walls. They share looks. Then slowly move forward.

Getting darker and darker as they go. The strange sound getting louder and louder. And then it stops. Sansa holds her breath. Robb licks his lips. Jon cocks his pistol.

The warden farts.

Jon, Robb and Sansa glare at him.

They were all walking further and further down the tunnel with Jon in the front with Sansa behind him much to her displeasure. She wanted to be able to see as much as she could and she couldn't with in overprotective scruffy american guarding her all the time.

A scuttling sound came from above as everyone ducked and Jon grabbed his gun. Sansa rolled her eyes at his paranoia.

"What was that?" Robb asked as he shrugged his arms around as if brushing something off of him. He hated the thought of bugs crawling on him.

"Sounds like … bugs." Jon said.

"What do you mean bugs? I hate bugs." The Warden whisper yelled in panic and fright.

They walked around the corner into a room where the legs of Anubis were standing.

"The legs of Anubis. The secret Compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Sansa said as they all walked into the room. It was silent for a moment before voices started echoing from around the corner. 

Sansa and Jon shared a glance as before the former solider took out his pistol and cocked it. Robb took out his handgun as well. He along with Jon started to creep along the side wall. 

Jon grabbed his other gun from his holster as they all turned the corner guns pointing at … the Americans.

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief being underground in a supposedly haunted city was really making her edgy.

"You scared the bejesus out of us Snow." Henderson said as everyone started to lower their guns.

"Likewise." Jon said.

"Hey that's my tool kit." Burns said when he saw his tool kit was tied around the redheads waist.

"No I don't think so." Jon said as he lifted his guns again followed by everyone else.

"Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken". Burns said as he backed off at the sight of a gun in his face. Sansa noticed the scruffy American, Henderson was eyeing her up and down with a slight smirk on his face. She grimaced as she unknowingly nudged closer to Jon hiding slightly behind his back.

"Well have a nice day gentleman we have a lot of work to be getting along with" Sansa said as she tried to defuse the tension in the room even though the guns had lowered again.

"Push off. This is our dig sight". The Professor sneered at Sansa.

"We got here first." Sansa stated firmly. 

Everyone decided then was the right time to throw their guns back up.

"This here's our statue friend". Daniels sneered.

"I don't see your name written on it pal." Jon replied pointing his guns at the groups.

"There's only five of you and fifteen of me, your odds are not so great O'Connell". Theon said smugly from behind the group.

Sansa kicks some stones by her foot and hears them fall into a chamber below. 

Sansa smiles as she cocks her head to the ground in curiosity. 

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed Robb and Mr. Snow saying they'd had worse odds.

"Oh for goodness sakes. Let's be nice children. If we're going to work together we must learn to share." Sansa said as she walked in front of the group to gently takes Jon's gun hand and pulls it down. 

Jon didn't like that she was in right in front of the rival teams guns. His instincts were twitching to put her behind him out of the enemy's firing range. 

"There are other places to dig". Sansa said as stared into Mr. Snow's eyes telling him to trust her. 

Jon searches the redhead and nods his head in compliance before holstering his gun.

Sansa pulls Jon away. Robb and the Warden follow. Theon and the Americans slowly lower their guns, laughing. The Egyptologist excitedly begins translating the hieroglyphs.

"According to these Hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Sansa said as she stood on top of one of the small statues on the ground. Jon was currently hitting the roof with the pickaxes and sledge hammers.

Robb looked at his sister with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh you know what I mean." Sansa said scolding her brother. 

"When those damn yanks go to sleep … No offence." Robb said as all three explorers started to dig at the roof.

"None taken." Jon grunted as he hit the roof with his hammer.

"We'll dig or way up and steal that book right out from under them." Robb said as he got a greedy glint in his eyes.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Jon asked as he covered his face with his neckerchief.

"Yes. But only if those ghastly and egotistical Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offence." Sansa said as she hit the ceiling with a pickaxe. 

"None taken." Jon said.

"Hey where did our smelly little friend get to?" Robb asked as he realized the Warden was nowhere to be found.

"Who cares?" Jon shrugged as he continued working.

The Warden walks into a dark tunnel carrying a flash light.

His flashlight catches onto glint in the wall. 

Embedded into a mural wall are dozens of black amethyst scarabs; glittering images of the sacred beetles.

Awestruck, the Warden pulls out a pocket knife and starts prying away at one of the precious bugs.

Theon and the Americans hover around the Egyptologist, who's found the secret comparent inside Anubis. The Egyptologist brushes sand away from the seam . Henderson steps forward and grabs the seam, the Egyptologist quickly stops him.

44.

"Seti was no fool." Chamberlain said. 

Henderson sees the intense look in the Egyptologist's eyes

"Yeah, sure.We'll let him open it." Henderson said as he gestures to the diggers. 

The Egyptologist nods, then yells in egyptian at the Diggers. The Diggers hesitate, filled with fear. Daniels pulls out his gun, aims it at three of the Diggers. The three Diggers hesitantly step forward with crowbars and stick them into the seams.

The other Diggers back away, mubbling prayers underneath their breathes as they look at the other diggers with fear filled eyes. Theon and the Americans exchange looks, and then they back away as well.

Robb was playing his own version of golf with the sledgehammer and tiny rocks while Sansa told Mr.Snow the process of mummification.

"So let me get this straight they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Jon said in disgust.

"And they take out your heart as well ooh and you know how they took out your brains?" Sansa asked excitedly.

"San, I don't think we need to know this." Robb said as he watched Mr. Snow look at the redhead in morbid fascination about ancient egyptian mummification. 

"They took a sharp red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils." Sansa said as she mimed the motions with the chisel right under her nose.

Jon held his nose as if he was blocking it from the redhead's sight.

"That's got to hurt." Jon winced in sympathy at the poor bastards who had to go through that process. 

"It's called mummification you'll be dead when they do this." Sansa said. 

"For the record if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Jon said warily.

"Likewise." Robb agreed as he hit another rock towards the adjacent wall. Suddenly as if Robb had triggered something, a huge chunk of the roof suddenly gives out.

Jon instinctual grabs Sansa and jerks her clear diving for cover. Robb dives for the far wall. A massive stone drops out of the ceiling and crashes to the floor. Dust fills the room as the three explorers look out from their hiding places to see what had crashed through the ceiling. 

Having heard the crash, Theon and the Americans have their guns pointed at the floor. The Egyptologist could care less,

He looks at the Diggers, gripping their crowbars, and yells,

"Feni!" 

The three Diggers pull hard at their crowbars. The ancient seams start to give, The Egyptologist yells more orders. The Diggers pull harder. The compartment starts to loosen. Again he yells more orders to the diggers. The Diggers give one final pull.

An intense burst of liquid sprays out of the seam which hits the three diggers melting their skin clean off.

They scream in agony.

Half skeletal by the time they hit the ground.

Theon, the Americans and the egypotlogist share horrified looks as the rest of the diggers pray in egyptian for forgiveness in trespassing on the sacred ground of this city. 

  
"Oh my god it's a … It's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis." Sansa gasped as she looked up at the ceiling as did everyone else.

"He must have been someone of great importance." Sansa gasped in awe as she looked back at the sarcophagus. Another thought entering her mind as a shiver creeped down her spine.

"Or he did something very naughty." Sansa said. 

The warden drops an amethyst-scarab into his pouch, then greedily starts prying away at another. It rips off, he drops it into his pouch, only he misses, and this scarab quietly falls to the sandy floor without the Warden noticing.

The amethyst starts to glow. Something inside starts to wiggle; as if the amethyst were some sort of strange cocoon.

Then it splits open and a real live hideous beetle scurries out. It races over to the warden's shoe, quickly burrows into the leather and vanishes inside.

The Warden's eyes fly open. He starts to scream, drops his knife and frantically starts clawing away at his pant leg, higher and higher until he rips open his shirt revealing a large, hideous lump, burrowing under his skin. It travels its way up his belly and across his chest. The Warden claws and scratches at it, trying to stop it. The lump burrows up his neck. The Warden starts gagging and coughing.

And then the scarab-lump vanishes into his head.

They started dusting the sarcophagus of while Robb walked around anxiously.

"Well who is it?" He asked in excitement. Sansa was looked up at him annoyed from were she was reading the hieroglyphs. She wasn't actually mad at her brother but she just had a bad feeling about this certain sarcophagus.

"He that shall not be named". Sansa said with a concerned frown aimed towards the sarcophagus. All three shared a brief look before Mr. Snow and Sansa both spotted in indent and they leaned down at the same time to blow off the dust. 

At any other time, both may have blushed at their faces being so close but the air was to tense for that.

"This looks like some sort of lock." Jon said as he pointed to the indent in the coffin.

"Whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out". Robb said before looking at his sister as she stared at the indent with a familiar look in her eyes.

"That's an ancient Egyptian lock. They are so rare, I've never seen one before. It would take days for the blacksmith to craft each lock and key, to make them so detailed so different so that another key could never be used except for the lock it was created for. When a key was made it was only given to the most trusted of the Pharaohs advisors because whatever the key had locked away was either dangerous or of great importance. Because each guardian as they were deemed guarded the key so thoroughly most if not all have been lost to time". Sansa said as she stared at the lock after clearing her throat. Jon stared at her impressed with her knowledge. 

"So in other words without the key were screwed." Jon simplified.

"Basically".

"A key? A key! Now that's what he was talking about." Sansa babbled excitedly as her eyes light up before rushing to their bags near the entrance of the crevice. Once she got to her brother's bags she leaned down into them searching for the puzzle box.

"Who … Who was talking about what?" Jon asked as he shared a puzzled look with Robb who shrugged in response. 

"The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key." Sansa said as she opened the little box.

"Hey that's mine." Robb protested as he pouted like a child.

"Technically it's not you stole it." Sansa snarked as she put the box on the lock to find it fit perfectly she looked up to smile at Mr. Snow and Robb.

Screaming filled the air as everyone jumped to face where it was coming from. Jon and Robb grabbed their guns before running out of the chamber with Sansa following behind them to see the Warden running down the hall. He continued to scream as he held his head in his hands.

They watched in stunned silence as the Warden ran into the wall killing him instantly.

Sansa, Robb, and Jon shared glances as they looked at the body of the Warden.

Night had fallen over Hamunaptra and Robb, and Sansa were huddled around the campfire while Jon went over to talk to the Americans about today's tragedy.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Sansa asked as she stared at the fire in front of her. Truth be told she was a little shaken up after the Warden's sudden death but Robb and Mr. Snow had been quick to calm her down and keep her mind off of it.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Robb said as he grinned at his little sister receiving small grins in return.

"Seems our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were … uh melted". Jon said as he re-joined the group sitting by Sansa.

"What?"

"Oh my god."

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of Ancient booby trap". Jon said as he settled himself down putting his gun down as well.

"Yes it was one of Pharaohs favourites." Sansa said as she frowned. It was supposedly very, very painful.

"Maybe this place really is cursed". Robb said as he threw some sand into the fire. A cold breeze swept through the camp making the fire go out for a second before it started back up again. All was silent for a minute before Sansa broke it.

"Oh for goodness sakes you two".

"You don't believe in curses, huh"? Jon asked as he picked his gun back up. 

"No!" Sansa said.

"I believe if I can see it and I can tough it then its real, that's what I believe". Sansa explained passionately. 

Jon was looking though his gunny sack and hid a little smile at the redheads words. 

  
"I believe in being prepared." Jon said as he cocked his shotgun which he retrieved from his sack.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in". Jonathan said as he grabbed the bag and started searching through it.

"No respect." Sansa chided. Robb continued searching through the bag, ignoring his little sister. Robb suddenly screamed in pain making everyone jump back while Sansa gave a little scream herself.

  
"What is it?" Sansa asked in fright.

"Broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old. Well he might have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste." Robb said.

Suddenly the sound of hooves and horses neighing started to surround the camp.

"Stay here." Jon ordered as he walked away from the group towards the sound of the noise. He handed his shotgun to Sansa just in case.

"No, no, no wait for me." Sansa said as she got up to follow the handsome guide.

"Excuse me, but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Sansa!" Robb whined as he followed his little sister.

Men dressed in black robes atop of horse were coming into Hamunaptra hollering and shooting at the Americans. Katharine immediately recognised the robes they were wearing. The men on the barge were wearing the exact same thing.

"Mr Henderson! Wake up!" Sansa heard the Professor scream (yes she knew that technically he was and Egyptologist but that prissy little man insulted the very name so she was not going to be calling him that).

Sansa was a little lost in the chaos of the battle between the robbed figures and everyone else. She still had a hold of the rifle that Mr. Snow gave her. 

Sansa hides behind some rocks, watching the scene, suddenly, she hears something coming up behind her and spins around.

A vicious tattooed Medjai Rider races at her. Sansa quickly backpedals over the rocks, terrified. The Medjai Rider raises his scimitar, about to strike.

Sansa screams, trips over a rock and fires the rifle.

BLAM!

Blows the rider off his mount and catapulting him twenty feet back into some ruins.

At the same time, the kick blows Sansa off her feet and over a ridge. She flies through the air and lands in a sand dune, hitting her head on a small rock.

She felt very dazed for a little bit as she had her head pretty hard, when she was finally able to gain control of her limbs she saw Mr. Snow was rolling away from a mad that was swinging at him with a sword. 

Sansa quickly reached for a revolver on the ground, recognising it as Mr. Snow's. She had to concentrate for a minute before shooting the man's sword as Jon lit up a Dynamite.

The two men turned to face her and both their eyes widened for two entirely different reasons. Jon watched, alarmed, as blood created a thick stream down the redhead's face.

"Enough". The man shouted as he turned back around to face Rick but Sansa made sure to keep her gun pointing at him. Even if her hand was trembling from the overload of andrenaline which was flowing through her veins or it could be the concussion. Yep, probably the concussion.

"We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day". The man said as he got onto a horse that was brought to him by the other men. The man then rode out of the city disappearing into the night.

Jon took the string off the dynamite and walked over to Sansa who had dropped her gun and had her hands on her knees.

"Sansa. Hey you okay?" Mr.Snow asked as he helped her stand up properly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It just needs a small bandage." Sansa gasped out as Jon tilted her head from side to side.

"Where's … where's Robb?" Sansa asked as she looked around her. She found her brother who standing up from where he fell over onto the sand with a rifle in his hand.

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand". Daniels said in excitement.

"For them to protect it like this you just know there's treasure down there." Henderson agreed as he watched Snow and Sansa interact. He was fascinated, this woman could handle herself and wasn't afraid to shoot a gun. Henderson really wanted to get to know her but by the looks of it she was already taken.

"NO. These man are desert people. They value water, not gold." Jon said as he held onto Sansa who looked like she may fall over at any second.

"You know uh… maybe just at night we should you know combine forces?" Burns suggested as he walked over to the pair. 

Sansa and Jon traded looks before reluctantly nodding in agreement. 

It was later at night and both Robb was very, very drunk. Robb had asked Sansa if she had wanted a drink but she told him drinking alcohol on a head injury was not the best idea which had then sent her brother into mother hen mode.

Sansa asked Rick if he could teach her how to defend herself saying she could take it. He agreed only if she would let him look at her head before they began their mini training session. 

"Okay tough stuff, try a right hook". Jon laughed as Sansa repeatedly tried to hit him.

"Ball up your fist and put it up like that. Mean it". Jon continued to instruct.

"And mean it". Sansa said as she leaped forward only to fall straight into Jon arms.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for tonight." Jon smiled as he lead the redhead to sit around the camp fire.

Sansa and Jon laugh loudly as they spot Robb snuggling with his bottle and snoring loudly. 

"Unlike your brother, Miss, you I don't get. You're a whole new brew." Jon said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

"I know, you're wondering, what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?" Sansa asked. Yep, the concussion was defientley getting to her. 

"Something like that." Jon said. 

Sansa reaches for her locket which was safely tucked into her dress. 

Sansa opened her locket showing Jon a picture of a very much in love couple who had kind and wise eyes. 

Jon could tell that Sansa inherited her cheekbones, eye color and hair color from her mother but she has her father's eye shape and nose. 

"My father was a famous explorer and he fell in love with Egypt and an Egyptian woman, Catelyn. She loved adventures as much as he did. When I was a child they would tell me stories about the lost civilizations of the world. When I was a little girl, I told them that I wanted to be an egyptologist. They encouraged me to follow my dreams no matter what. 

"My parents are the reason I had the strength and courage to follow my dream, if it wasn't for them I don't know what I would've become". Sansa said as she closed the locket and clasped it around her neck.

"Okay, I get your father, I get your mother and I get your brother, but what are you doing here?" Jon asked.

Sansa is insulted, she staggers to her feet.

"I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter, Mister Snow. But I'm proud of what I am." Sansa said indignant.

"And what is that?" Jon asked as he suppressed a smile. 

Sansa plops back down beside him, she grins and proudly lifts her head high.

"..... I am a librarian!" Sansa declared with a bright smile before plopping down next to Jon.

She leans in, very close to his face, looks him in the eyes,

"I'm going to kiss you, Mister Snow."

"No you're not. " Jon said. 

"I'm not?" Sansa asked confused and hurt.

"I want you to kiss me when you don't have a concussion." Jon said seriously as he caressed her cheek with his thumbs.

"Oh. Okay, Jon." Sansa said with a breathtaking smile that caused Jon to feel the air leave his lungs at the gorgeous sight.

"I think I am going to go to sleep now." the redhead said as she snuggles against Jon and falls asleep against his shoulder.

The day had finally caught up with her tired body and he resolved to wake her up every two hours to keep an eye out for any signs that the concussion is affecting her negatively. 

He strokes her hair for a moment, marveling at its softness before standing up with her in his arms and putting her into her tent. 

After tucking her into the cot, he lays down on the floor knowing that the night would be a restless one. 


	8. Imhotep

Morning had come and Sansa’s head was feeling much better, a little sore and she had a bit of a headache but she had a feeling her headache was nothing compared to Robb’s.

Jon was very sweet last night, waking her up every two hours to make sure that her concussion hadn't caused memory loss. Even if she was a bit cranky due to lack of sleep, she appreciated the fact that Jon cared so much about her.

Sansa held in her laugh at the sight of her brother stumbling around with his head in his hands telling her that was the last time that he ever was going to drink.

"Yeah, let’s see how that promise holds up." Sansa said.

"Could you be any quieter Sansa?” Robb begged looking quite pathetic.

"NOT REALLY." Sansa shouted much to Robbs annoyance. Robb walked away from his sister while Jon chuckled behind her.

"Here." Sansa said pitying her brother and handed Robb her water canister.

"What is it?” Robb asked eyeing the canister warily, wondering if his little sister was playing another prank.

"Water.” Sansa answered as Robb took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Alright, let's go open that sarcophagus." Robb said with a bright grin which caused him to wince at the pain that radiated from his head. Sansa winced in sympathy at her brother's grimace of pain, offering a rub on the back in comfort before walking to the tunnel entrance to begin the excavation of the sarcophagus. 

_'Yeah, he was never drinking that much again.' _

Robb sighed lowly as he began to follow his little sister down into the passageways of the ancient city. 

\-------

"Oh, I've dreamt about this ever since I was a little girl". Sansa said in excitement as Robb and Jon stood the coffin up against the wall.

"You dream about dead guys." Jon said as he looked at the redhead quizzically.

"It suddenly all makes sense." Robb teased his sister,

Sansa was just ignoring the both of them as she looked at the coffin with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, look the sacred spells have been chiseled off." Sansa said as she looked at the two men.

“What does that mean?” Jon asked.

"It means he wasn't just condemned in this life but the next one as well". Sansa said.

"Tough Break".

"Yeah I'm all tears. Now let's see who's inside shall we"? Robb said as he used the key to open the coffin. It was silent as everyone waited anxiously for the coffin to be opened.

The locked clicked and Jon and Robb pried the lid open and roughly set it down a few inches away.

Only for the Mummy to jump out at them.

All three gave a loud scream as they jumped back in fright. Robb and Jon started chuckling quietly while Sansa huffed.

"I hate it when these things do that"

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Jon asked quietly.

"Nah ah. I've never seen a Mummy still looking so, so …" Sansa couldn't find the right word for it.

"Juicy." But apparently the boys could.

"He must be over 3,000 years old and he looks as if he's still … decomposing." Sansa gasped in astonishment. Jon looked over at the coffins lid only to see marks in it.

"What do you make of this?" Jon asked as he made his way over to the lid quickly followed quickly by the others.

Sansa ran her fingers over the lines before she gasped.

"These marks were made with fingernails. This man was buried alive." Sansa said as she looked over the lid more not noticing the other two look up at the Mummy with twin shivers running down their spines.

"And he left a message. "Death is only the beginning." Sansa said as her fingers ran over the words.

\-----

Several fear-filled, sweaty-faced Diggers reach into the secret compartment. Henderson and Burns hold guns on them. Daniels has his arm in a sling. The Diggers slowly pull out the ornate chest. They set the chest down on the sandy floor.

Theon watches as the Egyptologist translates the hieratics.

"There is a curse upon this chest."

"Curse My ass." Daniels said. 

"Yeah, who cares." Burns said. 

The Egyptologist gives them the evil-eye

In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times, is as strong today, as it was then.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, what's it say?" Daniels asked.

The Egyptologist slowly and carefully reads the inscription:

"Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest".

A gust of wind blows through the chamber. Torches flicker. As one all of the Diggers suddenly turn tail and run off screaming from the chamber.

The Americans look at each other, suddenly very nervous.

"It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."Chamberlain said. 

"Yeah, well, let's just make sure we don't bring anybody back from the dead then, huh?" Henderson asked. 

The three Americans laugh.

"He will kill all who open this chest, ...and assimilate their organs and fluids."

"Assimilate their organs and fluids? Ya mean eat 'em?" Daniels asked with an eyebrow raised in skeptical amusement. 

"And in so doing he will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth." Chamberlain said. 

The wind whistles. Torches flicker in the breeze creating goosebumps on everybody's skin. Theon and the Egyptologist share a fear-filled look.

Henderson just shrugs.

"Ah hell, let's open it anyways." Henderson said but before Daniel's can open it their guide runs's away from the chamber screaming.

"It's the curse." Theon yelled as he ran down the tunnel away from the chamber.

"Superstitious bastard." Henderson said.

The three Americans along with the egyptologist open the chest to find four ceramic jars and a black book.

_____

Jon and Robb had gone back to camp a while ago while Sansa elected to stay with the Mummy and study the coffin some more.

She was looking at the Mummy with a contemplative look on her face when she saw something in the coffin with it. She reached her hand around the Mummy and pulled out a heap of bugs. On closer observation she noticed that they were scarab skeletons. Sansa looked back up at the Mummy with wide questioning eyes.

"Who are you and what did you do?"

Sansa was making her way back to the camp passing by the Americans camp when she saw the professor trying to pry something open. She watched him for a few minutes when she saw a very familiar looking indent on the front. The professor noticed her watching then and pulled the book closer to him.

"I believe you need a key to open that book". Sansa said as she walked away from him. Honestly this man called himself an Egyptologist.

Jon and Robb were talking to the Americans and Theon when he noticed the approaching redhead

Jon glared at Theon who was in the redhead's spot.

"You're in her seat." Jon told Theon making him laugh thinking he was joking.

"Move now." Jon shouted at the weasel beside him, making him jump and high tail it to the other side of the campfire near the Americans.

"Look what I found inside our friends coffin. Scarab skeletons, their flesh eaters." Sansa said as she took her seat next to Jon.

"They can stay alive for years by feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend he was still alive when they started eating him". Sansa said as Robb and Jon picked one up.

"So, somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?” Jon asked with a disgusted fascination looking at the corpse in his hand.

"Very slowly." Sansa said as she leaned towards him with a creepy smile on her face.

"Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him was he?" Robb said as he and Jon hand back the skeletons.

"Well he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaohs daughter". Jon said with a cheeky smile on his face. Making everyone laugh except for Sansa who seemed lost in thought.

"Or his mistress".

"Hey you okay?” Jon asked her in concern.

"Yeah, yeah just thinking. According to my research our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the evilest of blasphemers. I've never even heard of this curse ever actually having been performed let alone having seen it." Sansa said as she looked at the skeletons in her hands.

"That bad huh?” Jon asked as he pocked at the fire.

"They never used it cause of how much they feared it. It says that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." Sansa said as she looked at the group surrounding her who seemed to nudge away from her a little.

What she didn't know was that in that moment with her face lit up only by the fire she looked as if she'd been the one to order the curse be used.

\------

Everyone was asleep when Sansa got up and walked over to the Americans camp area not knowing that Jon eyes were watch her the entire time. Sansa snuck up to where the professor was asleep and quietly and gently took the book out of his arms.

Sansa came back to their camp area where everyone was still asleep, she quickly walked over to where Robb was sleeping in front of the campfire.

"That's called stealing, you know.” Jon said.

Sansa jumped sky high as Jon's voice sounded from behind her. She quickly turned around and glared at the infuriating man smirking at her in amusement. She absently noticed that he was holding his rifle in his arms as he watched her scurry to her brother's schatel to grab the key. 

Once she acquired the key from her brother, she sat down on a log near the campfire to the man who joined her, "According to you and my brother it’s called borrowing.” 

"I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold.” Jon said with a questioning lit in his voice as they couple gazed at the ancient book sitting in front of them. 

"It is. This isn't the book of Amun-Ra, it's the book of the dead." Sansa said as she opened up the key and put it on the lock.

"The book of the dead. Are you sure you want to play around with that thing"? Jon asked worriedly.

"Jon it's a book. No harm has ever come from reading a book.” Sansa said as she looked at him incredulously. Sansa turned the key around until binders on the book popped open. The wind howled suddenly as Sansa flipped the cover open.

"That happens a lot around here.” Jon said as he looked at the fire before encouraging the redhead to go back to reading.

"Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei. It speaks of the night and of the day.” Sansa continued to read the ancient Egyptian book while Jon listened to her having no idea what she was saying.

Suddenly an unearthly scream echoed from underground and the professor shot up out of his bed.

"NO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK.” He shouted as he ran over to them. A rumbling noise from the distance was heard as Robb shot awake and they all looked towards the noise.

Everyone shot awake as the noise got louder and closer. Looking out into the desert a big wave of black was coming towards Hamunaptra and fast.

"Run!” Jon screamed as thousands upon thousands of grasshoppers entered the city and started swarming over everyone. Jon grabbed Sansa's hand as they ran towards the tunnels.

\------

They were underground now, and Jon was checking around every corner with the torch with his gun out and ready to fire. Sansa's, who was right behind him followed by Robb, whose gun was also out and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

A loud crash echoed throughout the tunnels making all three of them stumble. While they were trying to get their footing a large sand mound started to pile up on its own, just as it reached its peak scarabs started to pour out.

"SCARABS"! Sansa as they started to run in the opposite direction. Jon started shooting at them and threw his threw the fire torch towards them in hopes to slow them down.

"RUN. GO, GO, GO.” Jon yelled as he continued shooting at the chirping scarabs with his shotgun. They ran back outside and started over a bridge with the scarab's right on their heels.

"Jump to the side.” Sansa screamed as he jumped off to one side with Robb and Jon jumped to the opposite side of them. The three watched as the scarabs ran past them.

There were thousands of them.

Robb and Jon were so entranced by the scuttling scarabs that they never noticed as a trap door activated and Sansa fell through.

Once the scarabs had disappeared the men looked over to where Sansa was only to see her gone.

"SANSA!!!!!"

"SANSA!!!!"

Twin yells of panic echoed across the chamber as they desperately tried to find the redhead.

______

Sansa sits up, shakes the sand out of her hair, fearfully looks around. It's almost pitch black. She gets up and feels her way along the dark walls. She rounds a corner. A shaft of moonlight filters in through a crack in the ceiling. A man stands in the middle of the room.

Sansa recognizes him as one of the American treasure hunters. 

"Oh, thank goodness, Mr.Burns. I thought I was alone down here. I need a little help." Sansa said. 

Just as she reaches him he turns around. Both of his are missing as well as his tongue. He stares at her with vacant sockets.

Sansa screams in horror and backs away, hyperventilating, she bumps into something. She screams again and spins around to see the mummy alive and walking around. What's worst was that it had two fresh eyeballs in it's sockets.

Sansa screams again in terror as she backs away into a wall. 

"Anck-su-namun?" the mummy asked.

\-----

Jon is feeling his way around the wall where the redhead disappeared into. 

"Damn-it! Must be a trap door around here or somethin'." 

And then they hear men screaming, and suddenly, Henderson, Daniels and one of the Diggers come running down the stairs.

"RUN, YOU SONS-A-BITCHES! RUUUUN!"

Jon and Robb join them as they hear the herd of chittering scarabs coming their way. The Digger suddenly trips and falls. Jon slows down, about to go back and help him. But it's too late. The Digger screams in horror as the herd of scarabs run over him, eating straight through him, leaving behind the Digger's half eaten skeleton. Daniels Henderson and Robb react in horror. Jon's already running, races right past them. The others turn and follow.

\------

Imhotep steps forward, the sand around him seems to magnetize, swirling and dancing around his flaking skeletal legs. Sansa starts backing away, horrified, looking at Burns for help.

"Help me, ...please, ...help me." Sansa said. 

Burns opens his mouth, but can only gurgle and moan because his tongue is missing. Imhotep grabs him, throws him to the ground and sets his skeletal foot on Burns' chest, like a big game hunter standing on his kill. Imhotep then parts his fetid lips, a fresh tongue wiggles behind rotted teeth.

"Kadeesh pharos Anck-su-namun!" the mummy breathed in her face which causes her to shiver in fear. Before breathing a sigh of relief when he starts to walk towards the man who was desperately crawling away in fear for his life. 

Suddenly, Jon comes flying around the corner and runs right up to her.

"Would you quit playing, around! Let's get outta here already!" Jon said as he grabbed her hand not seeing that she was looking behind him in fright.

Jon turns around, at the sight of Imhotep, Jon jumps back in fright.

"WHOA!" 

Jon and Sansa start backing away down the wall. Imhotep glides sideways with them, like a tiger cornering his prey, the sand around him swirls and dances. Burns starts to crawl away, whimpering as he goes. Imhotep suddenly stops and unhinges his skeletal jaw, his skinless mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and he lets out a horrific, primordial Roar.

Sansa screams.

Jon shudders, then, embarrassed by his fear, he opens his own mouth and roars right back at him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!

Then shoots him with the elephant gun, BLAM! Imhotep is blown off his feet and lands about twenty feet away from the couple who quickly run away from the mummy holding hands.

"Did you see that?"

"It was walking. It was walking.”

The mummy's rib cage was torn from his body due to fore of the shotgun blast. But it slowly mended as he glared at the doorway which the couple disappeared through in their escape.

\------

As they ran out of the tunnels, they saw the Men in black from the other day pointing their guns at them making everyone stop moving.

The man who seemed to be the chief pulled his neckerchief off of his face. Sansa hadn't really taken the time to look the other day when he was attacking them.

She had to blink a for a few seconds due to the fact that the Chief was very handsome. 

_Damn, I do have a type._

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed a creature that we have feared for more than 3,000 years.” The man said as he watched all of them with a watchful eye.

"Relax. I got him.” Jon assured the man whose facial tattoos labeled him as the Chieftain of his tribe. 

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world.” The man nearly shouted in anger as two men from the back brought someone forward. 

The chief moved out of the way to reveal … Burns. Jon gasped when he saw him. His eyes were missing and judging by the moaning and groaning noises that he was making so was his tongue. The two men put Burns into Henderson's arms.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Henderson demanded angrily. 

"We did nothing to him. Simply rescued him before the monster could get to him." the chieftain assured calmly. 

"Now leave all of you, quickly, before he finished you all.” The man said before he spoke to his men. The men put their guns down and started walking towards the tunnels.

"We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him.” The man said as he started to follow his men.

"I already told you I got him.” Jon said angrily as the man walked past him making the man turn around to face him with a frustrated look on his face.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death … He will never eat, he will never sleep … He will never stop.” The man said as he started to walk away again before Sansa stopped him.

"Wait … What is your name sir?" She asked politely causing the Chieftain pause as he looked at her directly in the eye, a familiar look in his eye. The redhead had the strangest feeling that he recognized her from somewhere but she would've remembered him. 

"Ardeth.” the Chieftain replied. 

"Thank-you Ardeth." Sansa said sincerely.

Adreth nodded his head before he and his men walked into the ancient city to try to contain the creature before he can unleash havoc across the known world. 

Sansa, Jon and Robb quickly walked to their camels and gathered the essentials before leaving the city of the dead. 

As they left the city a supernatural roar from underground reached their ears.

\------

Back in Cairo, Sansa just finished having a shower and getting changed back into her skirt, blouse and t-strap heels. She put her dirty dress into her hamper to be washed later. Her boots were in her closet. 

Sansa came out of her bathroom to stare at the scene before her as she glared at the interloper.

Jon had just come barging in and was currently packing her suitcases in a hurry

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff … SHOO.” Jon shouted at Bastet, Sansa's cat, as he opened the suitcases.

"Well seeing a walking and talking corpse … it tends to change one's mind.” Sansa said as she picked up Bastet. 

She put Bastet down on the floor before grabbing the shirts and skirts that Jon had just unceremoniously put in her suitcase, quickly taking them back to the cupboard and throwing them down.

"Forget it. We're out the door, we're down the hall and we're gone.” Jon shouted as he put Sansa's nightdresses in her suitcase, making Sansa blush before she got angry again.

"No, we're not" Sansa said as she picked those up as well and put them in her drawer.

"Oh yes we are.” Jon said as he watched her.

"We're not going anywhere. We woke him up and we are going to stop him.” Sansa said as she stood beside him with her hands on her hips. Jon put a bunch of books in her back as he turned to face her.

""We" what "we"? "We" didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing" Jon shouted as she picked up the books while making faces at him.

"Fine then. Me, me, me, me, I, I, I, I'm the reason he woke up, so I intend to stop him.” Sansa said as she put her books on the vanity watching as Jon grabbed her typewriter.

"Oh yeah how. You heard the man. No mortal weapons can kill this guy.” Jon said as he walked over to the suitcase.

"Then I suppose we will have to find some immortal ones.” Sansa said as she grabbed the typewriter.

"Once this creature is reborn his curse will spread until the whole of earth has been destroyed.” Sansa shouted as she followed Jon around the room.

"Yeah and is that my problem"? Jon shouted back at her frustrated. Why couldn't she see that he was just trying to protect her?

"Well it most certainly will be along with everybody else.” Sansa said as she walked away when Jon advanced on her.

"Look Sansa, I appreciate you and your family saving my life and all but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back and I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated.” Jon said getting frustrated with her.

"Is that all I am to you… A contract.” Sansa said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jon noticed the hurt look that crossed her face before she covered it up with anger.

"Look you can either tag along with me or you can stay here and try and save the world… What's it going to be?” Jon demanded of her softly realizing he had hurt her feelings. He tried to push down the pang of guilt at the hurt and betrayed look on the redhead's delicate features. 

"I'm staying. Now. Get. Out.” Sansa said angrily, pointing towards the door.

"Fine.” 

"Fine.”

"Fine.” 

The echo of the slamming door caused the redhead to angrily glare at the wooden frame. She tried desperately not to cry as she realized she didn’t mean anything to Jon Snow.

\---------

**CASBAH**

Jon storms through the casbah, nearly crashing into the fountain as he spots Robb drinking alone at the bar.

"Has your sister always been so......." Jon trailied still stewing on the fight he had with the redhead.

"Yeah." Robb said as he slaps the other man's back in sympathy.

The two men continue to drink and talk about the stubborn redhead in their lives.

An older guy with a walrus mustache is drunk and talking to some prostitutes. He wears British WWI fighter pilot gear. This man is known as Robert Baratheon.

"I'm the last of the Royal Force still stationed here, you know? All the other laddies died in the air and were buried in the sand." Robert was telling the two women on his arms. They nodded more interested in his coin then his stories but putting on their best sympathetic faces.

But he spots a familiar face siting by the bar and dismisses the women as he staggers his way over to Jon Snow and a redhead fellow sitting by him.

"Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me." Robert grumbled. 

"I've heard it before, Robert." Jon said as he swirls his drink around in his glass brooding about his fight with the stubborn redhead.

"I just wish I would've chucked it with the other laddies, gone down in a flame of glory, instead of sitting around here, rotting from boredom and booze!" Robert said.

Robert talks with Robb and Jon for a few more minutes sharing war stories before leaving to reunite with his previous companions.

Henderson and Daniels join them a few moments later as they all reflect on the chaotic journey that they endured since reaching the city of the dead.

\------

Burns, now tongue-less, talks with a severe impediment.

"The drawer there, spectacles. As you see, I won't be needing them." Burns said as he gestured to his bandaged eyes.

Imhotep opens the drawer and pulls out some bifocals. He puts the bifocals on over his death mask, and grins broadly, his rotted teeth showing through the mouth hole.

"Mister Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your spectacles, - and for your eyes, ....and for your tongue." Theon said. 

The expression on Burns' face starts to change, to fearful realization as he struggles to rise from his seat. Imhotep makes a gesture with his hand, telekinetically holding the petrified man in his seat.

"But I am afraid more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves." Theon said. 

A look of pure fear registers on Burns, face. Theon quickly backs away and runs out of the room. Imhotep picks up the sacred canopic jar, then removes the death mask, revealing his hideous, shattered skull.

\-----

CASBAH 

Three shot glasses clink together. Jon, Robb and Henderson slug 'em down, all three of them instantly spit out the liquid in disgust. Half the bar spits out their drinks as well.

"Sweet Jesus! That tasted just like, ....like..." Henderson trailed off in disbeleif 

"Blood." Jon said. 

They all look at each other, scared to their very core at what this means.

""And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood."" Robb quoted as they gazed at the fountain which was in the middle of the room turning a bright red. 

A look passes over Jon's face, a realization.

"He's here." Jon said with a terrified face. 

He suddenly jumps away from the bar and runs for the door.

"Who's here!?" Robb asked puzzled.

"The guy! The Priest! THE MUMMY!" Jon shouted back running out of the door with Robb quickly following worried for his little sister. 

\-----------

Lightning struck and thunder rumbled angirly in the sky as Jon raced across the compound, knocking several Soldiers out of his way, panic stricken.

"Sansa!! SANSSSAAAA!!!" Jon yells searching desperately for the redhead.

He checked her rooms after leaving the bar and his heart nearly stopped when he didn't find her in there.

He spotted her from across the courtyard, reading and walking underneath the breezeway.

\----------

Sansa was currently trying to find anything that could possibly defeat the Mummy. She was walking down the covered walkway, reading, when she heard a voice call out from behind them.

"SANSA!”

Sansa turned around to see Jon running towards her and she closed her book as a result.

"Oh, haven't you left yet.” Sansa said snidely, she was still very much hurt from his earlier comment.

"We've got problems.” Jon said as he chuckled without humor. Just as he finished talking balls of fire started to rain from the sky, destroying everything they hit. One ball hit a soldier instantly burning him alive. Jon grabbed Sansa's hand as they ran along the breezeway, ducking their head's to avoid the ash and shapernel from the fireballs. 

The couple stood near the stairwell for a moment as they watched the destruction before they were interrupted by a small squeal from behind them. They turned around to see Theon hurriedly trying to make his way upstairs.

"HEY!” Jon yells.

"Theon, you little shit head. Where you been"? Jon said as he pushed Theon against the wall. Sansa, and Jon were startled when they heard the same supernatural roar echoing through Cairo just like it did in Hamunaptra.

Theon saw his chance to escape quickly escaping Jon's now considerably looser hold and running past Sansa, who was looking in the direction the scream came from.

Jon grabbed his gun with his other hand as he held Sansa's hand as they made their way to Burn's quarters.

Once they reached the room, the couple looked in horror at Burn's now deformed and dry corpse sitting on the chair with the bandage still around his eyes, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Sansa's hands covered her mouth as vomit tried to make its way up her throat. A noise near the fireplace shocked them out of their horror and made them quickly turn to face the fireplace.

The Mummy was standing near the fireplace his arms extended as he walked closer to the fireplace. Sansa watched in interest and shock as it seemed a new layer of skin was added to the Mummy.

"FUCK!” Jon murmured as the creature turned to face them and roared in anger.

Jon snarled in response before raising his gun and shooting at the Mummy. 

The creature approached Jon barely flinching as felt the hot lead enter his reanimated body. Jon quickly backed away when he heard his gun click signaling that there was no more ammo left to fire. The Mummy picked up the irritating man and threw him into the Americans and Robb who were just entering the apartment. 

The Mummy quickly turned to face the redhead who quickly started to back away in fear as she stared at the creatures with wide eyes. 

"You saved me from the undead. I thank you.” Sansa stared in fear as she felt her back hit the bookcase as the Mummy continued to approach her with an intense look of concentration on his face. 

"Nefertiti, Nefertiti.” The Mummy chanted as he gazed into terrified crystal blue eyes before raising a hand out to caress her cheek which made Sansa flinch back in disgust. The Mummy attention was broken from them as Bastet stood on the Piano making the creature screech in fear and rush away in a cloud of sand.

The Americans, Jon and Robb had only just brightened themselves from the dogpile as they gazed at in shock and peteryfing fear at the wide opened double doors. 

"We are in serious trouble.” Jon muttered. 

\------

Daniels, Henderson, Robb, Jon, and Sansa were quickly walking up the stair to the Museum.

"He does seem to like Sansa.” Robb noted offhandedly making Sansa glare at him. Robb shrugged sheepishly at his little sister's glare before quickly grabbing her hand with a recurring squeeze. She smiled softly at her brother knowing that joking was his defense mechanism for when he was scared shittless about anything. 

"Yeah what's that about"? Jon asked concerned about the fact that the redhead was in danger.

"What's this guy want anyway"? Henderson asked.

"There's only one person I know who could possibly give us any answers" Sansa said determinedly as they turned a corner into the curator's office.

"YOU.” Sansa shouted as soon as she saw who was standing with the curator. The boys quickly pointed their guns at Ardeth and Dr Bey.

"Miss Stark. Gentleman.” Dr Bey said calmly as he nodded at each person.

"What is he doing here?” Sansa asked.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us"? Dr Bey asked as he looked at the group.

"After what I just saw … I'm willing to go on a little faith here.” Jon said as he lowered his gun, the rest of the boys following suit.

Once everyone was settled on a chair or on Jon's knee in Sansa's case, Dr Bey and Ardeth started to explain.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We swore to the queen to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world.” Dr Bey said as he sat down.

"Now because of you we have failed.” Ardeth added accusingly.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Sansa asked in disbelief.

"To stop this creature. Let me think … Yes." Dr Bey said as he and Ardeth added the last part on at the same time.

"Of course, you're the Medjai, the descendants of the Pharaohs bodyguards. Stupid, stupid." Sansa muttered in realization. 

"How did you know that"? Ardeth asked, curiously.

"You're not as secret as you may think you are. Of course people don't believe the Medjai still exist today but…" Sansa trailed off, not telling the man that her father and mother were researching the medjai due to her father stumbling upon their secret society in an ancient text.

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" Jon asked taking the attention off the redhead and genuinely curious about how the creature reacted to the cat. 

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated.” Dr Bey said as he watched Jon and Sansa. She was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room and he was standing behind her chair as if he was guarding her from any threats. It seemed to Dr. Bey that he was guarding a Queen with the way his eyes darted around the room searching for any threats to the redhead sitting in the chair.

"And then he will fear nothing.” Ardeth said as he looked around his gaze landing on the woman beside him.

"You know how he gets himself fully regenerated"? Daniels asked as he looked around desperately.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest." Henderson said calmly as if he'd resigned himself to the fact.

"And sucking them dry that's how." Daniels said hysterically looking like he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"When I saw him in Hamunaptra he called me Anck-su-namun.” Sansa said as she looked at the curator and Ardeth who shared a glance between them before turning to each other fully.

"It was because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was curse. Apparently after 3,000 years …"

"He is still in love with her.” Ardeth finished Dr Bey's sentence.

"Well that's all very romantic but what does that have to do with me?" Sansa asked nerves and anger battling for dominance in her body.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead.” Ardeth said as he leaned forward making Sansa roll her eyes at the drama of it all. Was it really so hard to give a straight answer for once?

"Yes, and it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice.” Dr Bey said as the men in the room turned to look at the now pale redhead. Jon moved hands onto the redhead's shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. Sansa raised her hand and gave him a grateful squeeze in return.

"Bad luck, old mum." Robb said trying to have a little joke but was actually very worried.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature.” Dr Bey said as he got a calculating look on his face.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing.” Ardeth said as he looked to the sky making the rest look as well.

"And he stretched forward his hand towards the havens … there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Robb quoted as an eclipse took away the light from the sun.

"In Mr Burn's quarters just now he called me, Nefertiti." Sansa said looking at the curator and Ardeth. 

"Damn." The curator cursed as he went back to his chair.

"What is it?" Sansa asked, she knew that look on the curators face all too well. It was a look of anger, frustration and worry all mixed into one.

"Nefertiti was Seti's eldest and most beloved daughter … and later the Queen of Egypt." Dr Bey informed as he looked at the redhead.

"What?" The word echoed around the room as everyone repeated it.

"After Imhotep murdered her father, she became queen. Queen Nefertiti was the one to sentence Imhotep with the Hom-Dai, she was also the one who the Medjai at the time swore to, to keep Imhotep from rising once more.” Ardeth said.

"Okay to repeat my question from earlier: What does that have to do with me?" Sansa asked confused as she fiddled nervously with her locket. She was already terrified due to the fact that she was going to be a sacrifice. She didn't think that she could hear any more bad news.

"Not many have heard of Nefertiti mostly because she tried to keep attention off of herself after her family's death. There is only one painting of her in all of Egypt and we believe that you maybe her reincarnation." Dr Bey said as he looked at Sansa.

"Okay 1. That's impossible and 2. How would you know that unless … "Sansa trailed off she was honest to go afraid of what his answer may be.

"Unless I've seen the painting? I have. Ardeth.” Dr Bey said as he waved Ardeth forward who handed Sansa a scroll.

Sansa gulped as she quickly unrolled the scroll only to gasp and drop it. Robb then picked it up and unrolled it again to look at it himself. He gasped when he saw what was on the page.

A beautiful woman with a loving smile, dark skin, a heart shaped face and bright crystal blue eyes was staring right back at him. Robb looked at the painting in shock as he looked to his sister to see that she was watching him with the same bright crystal blue eyes. 

"This was painted by the leader of the Medjai, Nefertiti best friend and husband, Adom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you Janina for helping me word a sentence. I'm absolutely hopeless with sentence structure. Anyway, y'all should check out her stories they're awesome.


	9. Old Memories and Kisses

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?” Jon asked as they all surrounded the table in Sansa's apartment.

Sansa was sitting by the window looking outside at the sun.

"Well there was me and Daniels here. Oh, and Burns of course.” Henderson said sounding sad near the end.

"And that Egyptologist fella.” Daniels added.

"Egyptologist. HA"! Sansa scoffed. She had been a bit quiet ever since they'd come back from the museum, Jon supposed finding out that you were the reincarnation of some ancient Egyptian queen who was going to be sacrificed to bring back the mummy’s dead lover was quite shocking.

"What about my buddy Theon?” Jon asked as he looked over to the group.

"Nah. He scrammed out of there before we opened the damn thing.” Daniels said.

"Yeah he was the smart one.” Henderson added chuckling without humor.

"Yeah, that sounds like Theon.” Jon said as he walked over to the table.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to safety before the creature can get to him.” Sansa said.

"Right. They stay here. You three come with me.” Jon ordered as he walked over to the door. Just as he was about to open it everyone started protesting Sansa loudest of all.

Sansa got up from her chair and walked over behind him

"Now hang on a minute. Imhotep's after me. I’m not going to let you risk your life without me … WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"! During Sansa's rant Jon had turned around and threw her over his shoulders much to the amusement and shock to the others.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW JON! ROBB GET ME DOWN FROM HERE"! Sansa shouted at her brother as Jon carried her towards her bedroom.

"Sorry he's a bit … tall…" Robb trailed of as Sansa rolled her eyes at her brother excuses.

"ROBB YOU COWARD! JON PUT ME DOWN! Oomph.” Sansa grunted as Jon threw her down onto her bed she quickly got up and stalked after to him.

"JON SNOW YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME IN HERE"! Sansa yelled as the door shut in her face she growled in annoyance.

Outside the door

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in. Right.” Jon said as he held Daniels by the collar ignoring the obscenities that were being screamed at him through the door.

"Right.” Daniels said immediately with a large gulp.

"Right?” Jon said as he turned to look at Henderson.

"Right.” Henderson nodded in agreement. Jon then turned to Sansa.

"Let's go Robb.” Jon said as he handed the keys to Daniels before walking back to the door.

"I thought I could just stay at the fort and you know reconnoitrer.” Robb started to say.

"ROBB"!

"NOW"!

The yelling that came from Sansa and Jon had him jumping out of his seat.

"We're just going to rescue the Egyptologist.” Robb said. He heard one last thing as he left.

"HE IS NOT AN EGYPTOLOGIST.”

Robb let out a loud laugh as his sister stewed in anger on the otherside of the door.

\----------

Sansa was trying to read a book, but her mind was to crowded to concentrate on a single word.

Finding out she was the reincarnation of a former queen of Egypt had been shocking to say the least. Despite what Dr Bey said Sansa had heard of Nefertiti only once before, she'd been known as a kind and gentle ruler and that she'd suffered a terrible heartbreak at the hand of someone she loved.

Sansa guessed that was Imhotep and they had wiped his name from history so he would be forgotten with time.

Sansa grabbed one of her nightgowns before she laid down in her bed to have a nap.

\-------

_"Did I do the right thing?” Nefertiti asked as she looked out the window down onto the city, her back was facing her best friend. It had been a few weeks since Imhotep's betrayal, but it still hurt. God how she missed her father. _

_Adom had been keep a constant eye on her as only a few days ago he had caught her holding a dagger and looking at it thoughtfully._

_"What do you mean, my lady?” Adom asked receiving a small glare from his best friend._

_"Nefertiti.” Adom corrected as he chuckled._

_"With Imhotep was I too harsh in my punishment?” Nefertiti asked quietly. She was afraid she had been rash in her decision. One made by a betrayed friend and distraught daughter, not by a Queen._

_"No, my lady. He committed a treason worse than any other, not just against you but against the whole of Egypt.” Adom said comfortingly as he put his hand on her arm. Nefertiti started to turn to him …_

…

Sansa was awoken by the feeling of a dry, grainy pressure on her lips. When her eyes opened, she screamed at the sight in front of her.

The Mummy, Imhotep, was kissing her.

"Get your ugly face off of her.” Jon shouted, making Imhotep turn his attention towards them breaking the one-sided kiss in the process. Sansa scooted back on the bed as far as she could as Imhotep shouted at her brother and Jon in Egyptian.

"Look what I got.” Jon said with a smile as he picked up Bastet who immediately hissed at Imhotep. Imhotep froze as he gazed at the cat until Jon threw Bastet at him making Imhotep disappear in a whirl of sand.

Sansa picked up Bastet as she landed on her lap.

"You all right.” Jon asked her from the doorway. Sansa gave a dazed nod as Robb spoke,

"I'm uh not sure.” Not realizing the glares of disbelief, he was receiving.

"He … he looked more human just now … who's …" Sansa asked quietly but not being able to finish her sentence.

"The Egyptologist and Henderson.” Jon said as he walked over to her.

Jon walked to the redhead to make sure that she was okay. He smiled as he saw that she was cuddling with her white cat.

"Ah.” Sansa said as she tried to remember her dream which had already faded from her mind. Jon stood her up as he made sure she was alright before he noticed what she was wearing making him blush and look away although Sansa noticed none of this.

"We have to go to the museum" Sansa said quietly as she soothed her stressed out cat. Jon was petting Bastet as well. The cat was purring at the attention.

"Why?” The two men chorused.

"I think I know how we can defeat him.”

\-------

They were walking up to the museum steps with Dr Bey and Ardeth in front as Sansa explained her theory.

"According to legend the black book, which the Americans found at Hamunaptra, is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe.” Sansa said they continued up the steps.

"Believe it sister that's what brought our buddy back to life.” Jon said grumpily. Sansa was in front of him she had forgone wearing a nightgown over her nightdress and at any other time he may have been a little distracted, but his mind was still replaying the Mummy kissing Sansa.

"So, if the black book can give life then the gold one should take it away.” Jon said.

"That's the myth. Now we just need to find out where the gold book is hidden.” Sansa said as they rounded the corner to where the stone slab was, Sansa had originally looked at it for the location for the book of Amun-Ra but low and behold the black book was there instead.

A low chanting from outside gathered everyone's attention as they rushed over to the window.

"Imhotep.”

"Imhotep.”

"Imhotep.”

His name was chanted again and again as men who looked as if they were in a trance marched towards the museum. Every man was either holding a torch, pitchfork or shovel.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague, boils and sores.” Robb said as they watched in disgust and pity.

"They have become his slaves. So, it has begun the beginning of the end.” Ardeth said as he too watched.

"Not just yet, come on.” Sansa said as she walked over to the stone and crouched in front of it to begin translation.

"According to Bembridge scholars the golden book of Amun-Ra was located inside the statue of Anubis.” Sansa said as she read.

"That's where we found the black book.” Daniels yelled in denial.

"Exactly.” Sansa smirked.

"Well look like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken.” Robb said as he jumped around on his toes anxiously.

"They mixed up where the books were buried.” Jon realized.

"So, if the black book was in the statue of Anubis then the golden book must be inside …" Sansa said getting anxious as she heard the yelling and chanting get louder and clearer.

"C'mon Sansa, faster.” Robb said as the door downstairs broke.

"Patience is a virtue.” Sansa sang.

"Not right now it isn't.” Jon agreed.

"I think I'll go get the car started.” Robb said as he ran off.

"Coward, big brother of mine.” Sansa shouted after him her attention focused entirely on deciphering the glyphs in front of her.

"Yep.” Was all that she heard in reply.

"I've got it. The golden book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that Bembridge Scholars.” Sansa said excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Great let's go.” Jon said as he grabbed Sansa's hand and pulled her away followed quickly by everyone else.

Once they were at out front of the museum where Robb had just gotten the car started much to everyone's happiness.

"Go. Let's go, let's go, let's go.” Daniels screamed as he got in the car.

"C'mon Sansa.” Robb yelled at his sister as the weasel Theon came running out.

"Imhotep. IMHOTEP.” Theon screeched as everyone got in the car. Everyone looked up as a supernatural scream was heard to see Imhotep watching them from the window.

"You're gonna get yours Theon. You're gonna yours!” Jon yelled as Robb drove away as the men started to run out.

Sansa was sitting between Jon and Robb while behind her Ardeth and Dr Bey were sitting in the backseat. Robb suddenly came to a screeching stop as he slammed on the breaks. Looking up Sansa saw a heap of the hypnotized men standing in the middle of the road as quiet as mice.

"Go.” Sansa whispered to her big brother. Sansa saw her brother wasn't moving so she quickly stepped on his foot which was on the accelerator snapping Robb into action.

As they drove through, the men started to jump on the car and attack.

Jon stood up as he started to fight and push the men off of the car as did Ardeth.

Everyone but Daniels and Robb were fighting the man off, Robb cause he was driving and Daniels because he was scared.

Robb saw Sansa punch a man in the face making him let go of the windshield in pain. He gave a small wince as he felt the car run over the man his sister just punched.

Jon didn't notice as two men lunged onto Daniels arms and started to pull him out of the car.

"Snow. SNOW"! Daniels yelled in fear but just as Jon and Sansa turned to him, he was pulled out of the car by the two men.

Robb came to a sudden halt as the car came to a dead end and they crashed into the water hydrant sending water everywhere.

The group jumped from the car and started to back into a wall, trapped by the crowd.

The chanting started again as the group looked at them men who were just standing there staring at them. Suddenly the crowed went silent as they parted to reveal Theon and Imhotep, now looking fully human, came towards them.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated.” Dr Bey said as Imhotep approached them.

"Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine, for all eternity.” Imhotep said as he looked at Sansa

"Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine, forever.” Theon translated while Sansa scowled at his incorrect translation.

"All eternity, idiot.” Sansa corrected smugly.

"Take my hand and I will spare your friends.” Imhotep said which Theon yet again translated getting it all right this time.

"Do either of you have any bright ideas?” Sansa asked as she looked between Ardeth and Jon.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking.” Jon said as he stared around nervously.

"Well you'd better think fast because I swear if he turns me into Mummy, you're the first one I coming after.” Sansa said while looking at Jon meaningfully.

Sansa started to walk to where the priest and Theon were waiting but Jon pulled her back into him.

"No.” He said looking at her.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the rituals.” Sansa said as she laid a hand on Jon's chest, ignoring Imhotep's growl.

"They are right my friend. Live today fight tomorrow.” Ardeth said from behind Jon.

Jon looked at Sansa for a moment pained before a determined look crossed his face as he leaned forward and caught her lips with his.

Sansa smiled sadly into the kiss as she savored the feeling of Jon’s lips against her. She just wanted to loose herself into the kiss before she would walk to her doom. Jon poured every inch of love, passion and hope into the kiss which the redhead returned in equal measure.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long as Imhotep growled louder before he shouted.

"ENOUGH"!

Sansa quickly pulled back as she smiled at Jon and walked backwards towards Imhotep who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jon watched as Sansa walked away before his gaze switched to Imhotep.

"I'll be seeing you again.” Jon glared hatefully.

Imhotep merely smirked before he walked away with the redhead in his grasp and Theon on his other side.

"Sansa.” Jon said as he tried to walk forward only to be stopped by Ardeth who laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Kill them all.” Imhotep ordered as he walked away.

"No let go of me, you bastard.” Sansa screamed as she wiggled around in Imhotep's hold.

'Jon! JON"! Sansa shouted as she was carried away from her brother and the man she loved.

\-------

Imhotep watched as his old friend tried to get some sleep, but she was tossing and turning in the sleeping bag that his servant got for them.

He was angry at her for kissing that man and he didn't fully understand why for he loved Anck-su-namun. He was always jealous when Nefertiti would spend time with the Medjai Adom, but he loved Anck-su-namun.

He couldn’t help but feel possessive over the redhead when some other man tried to hold and touch her, only he was allowed to do that.

Sansa opened her eyes to see Imhotep staring at her.

"What?” She snapped angrily in ancient Egyptian.

"You are still so beautiful.” Imhotep said as he gazed at her.

“You don’t get to say that. Not when you are going to sacrifice me in order to bring your lover back.” Sansa said angrily.

"I’m sorry. But I love her, and I can’t live without her." Imhotep said as he got angry at his old friend’s reincarnation.

"You don’t get to play God. I’m sorry you lost her but it’s my life and you don’t get to kill me.” Sansa snapped as she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

\--------

It was early in the morning when Imhotep had just thrown Sansa and Theon out of the sandstorm he created.

"Get off me, get off.” Sansa said in anger as she hit Theon several times until she was able to shove him off.

"I need a new job.” Theon whined as he sat himself up and fixed his hat on top of his head.

Theon and Sansa looked up as the sandstorm started to slow and form into the shape of Imhotep who walked towards them as if he owned the desert. Imhotep continued to walk as he passed them making the three watch him as he walked away. Just then Sansa noticed where she was.

"Oh my god. We’re back.” Sansa said in dismay. Suddenly the sound of engine from behind them got everyone attention. Sansa turned to see a yellow two-man plane making its way towards them.

Sansa smiled as she realized who it was.

"Jon." She mumbled as she breathed a sigh of relief that he was alright.

Imhotep getting annoyed at his plans always being meddled with.

Sansa quickly whipped her head towards him when she heard a rumbling from beneath the ground. When she saw the ground begin to crack and a wall of sand rise towards the sky, she quickly stepped away from the crack and crashed into Theon who scowled in annoyance before steadying her.

Sansa a watched in disbelief as the wall approached the plane from behind, shots were fired into the sand wall as it got closer and closer before the wall consumed the plane. Sansa quickly whirled around to Imhotep with a glare.

"Stop it you bastard. You'll kill them." Sansa snarled.

"That's the idea." Theon said as he watched in awe.

Imhotep ignored all this and just kept his eyes closed in concentration. Sansa growled as she got an Idea and quickly stormed over to Imhotep who continued to ignore her. She hesitated before she did the one thing, she never wanted to do in a million years.

She kissed him.

Imhotep's eyes opened wide in shock as the woman kissed him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as his eyes closed and he kissed her back, not even noticing as Sansa whirled them around as she kept her eyes open to watch as the wall of sand disappeared.

As soon as the wall had disappeared Sansa quickly broke the kiss with a wide smile on her face. Imhotep looked at her in confusion before he realized why the redhead had kissed him.

She had done it to distract him not because she wanted to.

Imhotep scolded as he walked away from the redhead. Sansa watched the plane in disbelief as it disappeared behind the sand dune before a crashing noise was heard.

"No." Sansa mumbled as she shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. Imhotep looked back at the reincarnation of Nefertiti who was frozen as she stared ahead of her, he quickly looked away as he couldn't bear to see her upset. He never could.

"I loved the whole sand wall. It was beautiful." Theon sighed as Imhotep walked past him ignoring him.

Sansa frozen still as she watched where the plane had crashed as if she expected Jon and Robb to miraculously pop up from behind it.

Sansa watched with tear filled eyes as a plum of smoke filed the sky in the distance. Her heart was in her throat, trying desperately to search for any signs of life.

"COME.” Imhotep commanded coldly.

Sansa glared at him but complied when Theon pushed her forwards. As Sansa walked forwards to her death, she could only pray that Jon and Robb were still alive. She hoped that they would arrive in time to save her because she didn’t know how she would get herself out of this one.


	10. Death is only the Beginning

Sansa and Theon were following Imhotep into the ritual chamber. It was further and deeper underground then the three of them had ever gone before.

Sansa stopped at the top of the stairs looking around the dark yet majestic room in awe.

"Keep moving.” Theon growled as he nudged Sansa in the back only for her to turn around with a chilling glare which makes the man back away in fright.

"You know nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance.” Sansa said as she looked at the weasel who only scoffed at her before turning to her in fear.

"They do?” Theon asked worriedly.

"Yes. Always!” Sansa said before she walked down the steps following Imhotep. 

Theon watched her go when a noise sounded from behind him making him jump in fright and run down the stairs.

\------

Sansa was glaring at Imhotep as she watched him open up the jars and pour out the ashes when a gunshot echoed throughout the chamber. Everyone's heads shot up in surprise as a soft smile grew on Sansa's face.

"Jon.” Sansa breathed in relief as the terror in heart eased at the thought of being rescued.

Imhotep heard what the redhead said and a scowl immediately took over his features.

Sansa watched Imhotep pour ashes out of one jar before he blew it towards the wall.

Sansa and Theon watched in disbelief as a supernatural groan sounded around the chamber after Imhotep finished chanting the sacred words.

Moments later the human carvings started to break away from the walls and walk towards Imhotep making the duo back up very quickly in fear.

"Bembridge scholars never wrote about this.” Sansa said as she watched with wide eyes frozen in shock and fear.

Theon quickly grabbed onto Sansa's arm as they continued to back away.

"Let go of me.” Sansa whisper shouted as she hit Theon across the face.

Unfortunately, she was distracted so when she turned back to the scene in front of her all she saw were the Mummies (who she assumed were Imhotep’s priests with how he was able to command them) walking away in the direction of the gunshot.

Sansa looked at Imhotep about to give him a piece of her mind when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and everything went black.

\---------

She started to squirm as she started to awake. When she did, she blink dazed as she looked around only to look down to see a rat on her stomach.

The redhead started to hyperventilate at the site of the rat only for her to flip to the side throwing the rat off but coming face to face with the female Mummy.

“AAAAAHHHHHH!”

The redhead screamed in panic at the sight of the corpse.

She quickly realized her hands were bound above her head and she was lying on a sacrificial table.

Sansa started to look around hurriedly when she saw the priest starting to surround the alter chanting in ancient Egyptian.Sansa lifted herself up as far as she could to see Imhotep walking down the stairs with the black book in his hands. She swallowed down the sob that wanted to escape as tears filled her eyes.

She was chained down and couldn't do anything to save herself.

Her only hope was that Jon and Robb made it in time.

Sansa quickly laid back down as Imhotep approached the benches.

"Anck-su-namun.” Imhotep whispered as he ran a hand down the female Mummy's face. Sansa turned her head away from the sight hoping that someone would rescue her before she died.

"Jon! Robb!” Sansa yelled as Imhotep opened the black book.

Sansa stopped yelling for her brother and Jon when she noticed the black fog coming towards her.

"What the..." Sansa murmured as she watched the black fog go over her body before hovering over female corpse beside her and disappearing into it.

As soon as the black fog had disappeared entirely inside the corpse, Anck-su-namun came to life with a horrifying screech.

Sansa watched with wide eyes as it turned to stare at her making the redhead scream.

Sansa quickly look up when she realized Imhotep had moved and was standing above her head. Sansa heard him chant something but was too preoccupied trying to escape to listen properly.

"NO!” Sansa screamed as Imhotep raised the dagger up high about to plunge it into her chest.

"The book of Amun-Ra! I found it Sansa! I found it!” Robb yelled excitedly from the top of the stairs halting Imhotep.

"Shut up and get me off of this table right now Robb.” Sansa yelled as she lifted herself up to see him.

"Open the book Robb.” Sansa quickly told him as Imhotep started to walk towards her brother

" It's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and find the inscription.” Sansa said.

Everyone was so focused on Robb that no one noticed as Jon came around from the back and took a sword from one of the statues.

"I can't open it! It's locked with something. We need the key, Sansa!” Robb yelled down to his sister as he watched Snow get closer to the alter where his sister was still bound to it.

"Oh of course it is.” Sansa mumbled in irritation before realizing where the undead priest might have put the key.

"It's inside his robes.” Sansa yelled up to her brother as Imhotep started to ascend the stairs. Robb quickly disappeared into the tunnel as Jon jumped over the priests and broke one of Sansa's chains.

"Jon!” Sansa sighed in relief as she saw him fight off the mummies.

She watched as Jon fought the priests off as he swung the sword over her body when one tried to climb on top of her.

Jon had just hit one of the Mummy's heads away like a baseball (which received a small slightly hysterical giggle from Sansa) and turned to the two girls smirking.

"Mummies.” Jon said smugly as he broke the chains on Sansa's ankles and was about to break the one on her other hand when he was pulled down.

Sansa grimaced as she saw half of one priests body hold onto his legs while another grabbed onto his head and arms.

"Jon.” Sansa mumbled when she saw another priest come forward with a stone tablet that he obviously planned to drop on Jon’s head.

"Chop his legs off.” Sansa said as she watched the priest get closer and closer.

"Why can't you?” Jon argued as he struggled with the two mummies that were currently holding him down.

"Because I can't do much chained to this bench now grab your sword and cut his legs from underneath him.” Sansa said yelling the last part as Jon watched a decapitated hand grabbed hold of the sword he was using. Jon immediately grabbed the hand and swung it around to the walking Mummy, cutting his legs off.

The Mummy gaped for a moment before falling back with the stone on top of him.

Jon was finally able to fight off the two half Mummies and quickly stood up to unchain Sansa.

"How did you know that would work?” Jon asked as Sansa stood up rubbing her aching wrist. 

"I didn't.” Sansa said quickly as she looked away.

"Huh.” Jon gasped in disbelief as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

He turned her around to face him when the three of them heard a door open and quickly whirled around to look.

Coming out the door were Mummy soldiers holding spears, axes or sword while one also held a shield which had Horus on the front of it. The soldier Mummy's raised their weapons above their heads as they started to slowly walk towards the couple.

"Oh yeah this just keeps getting better and better.” Jon grinned as he pushed Sansa behind him.

"Do something Robb..” Sansa pleaded as the couple slowly started to back away from the guards.

Unfortunately, right behind them was Imhotep while the Soldiers were in front of them.

"ME!” Robb yelled out from somewhere in disbelief.

"You can command them.” Sansa yelled shakily.

"You have got to be joking!” Robb said as he shook his head.

"Finish the Inscription on the cover you Idiot. Then you'll be able to control them!” Sansa yelled.

"Uh ... right.” Robb said as he ran off to concentrate on the inscription. As scared as he was of these Mummies he was scared for his little sister more so.

The couple had just backed to the edge of the stairs when Sansa was whirled around by the female Mummy who started to attack her with the dagger. Jon watched worriedly as the female Mummy lunged at Sansa with the golden dagger, who blocked her attacks by dodging to the side and running away at full speed.

Sansa disappeared from view as three of the soldier Mummies leaped across the pool of water or whatever it was.

Jon didn't particularly care as he was too worried about Sansa.

Sansa was evading Anck-su-namun attacks as she quickly backed away from the un-dead woman.

"Hurry up, Robb.” Sansa yelled in annoyance as the Mummy chased her around trying to back her into a corner.

"I can't figure out this last symbol.” Robb yelled to his sister.

"What does it look like?” Sansa asked.

She evaded Anck-su-namun's dagger causing it to collided against the wall nearly taking her head off. Sansa quickly kicked the mummy in the side before running from the mummy who quickly chased after her with the dagger raised.

"It's a bird. A stork.” Robb yelled out as he made a flapping motion with his arms while holding the golden book. He spotted a guard coming towards him and shot him with his revolver before going back to deciphering the incantation. 

"Ahmenophus!” Sansa yelled as she kept dodging the attacks from Anck-su-namun.

Sansa heard everything go silent over on the other side of the wall and felt panic seize her heart.

When Sansa heard Robb yell out a command, she breathed a sigh of relief but Anck-su-namun took advantage of her distraction and shoved her against the wall making her loose her breath for a minute.

Sansa dodged the dagger which Anck-su-namun kept aiming at her head hitting empty air. She watched the soldier Mummies stalk up behind Anck-su-namun, who quickly backed away when she noticed the soldier coming towards her.

Sansa watched as the soldiers back her into a corner and proceeded to tear her apart making her grimace and look away.

Sansa quickly grabbed the golden dagger from where it had fallen when Anck-su-namun dropped it and rushed to find her brother.

When she turned the corner, she saw Jon and Imhotep fighting as they backed away from Robb who was holding his neck.

"Sansa. I've got it.” Robb said as they proudly as he held up the key making her smile. Sansa quickly grabbed the book and handed it to Robb who hand her the key.

Jon’s yelling caught their attention and broke the redhead’s attention as she desperately tried to unlock the book.

"Keep him busy dear.” Sansa yelled out to Jon as he was once again thrown around.

"No problem.” Jon groaned.

Jon looked around to see Imhotep was looking at Sansa with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

Jon quickly made Imhotep’s attention turn back around to him and off of his girl.

Sansa quickly opened up the book with the key and Sansa started to read the pages as quickly as possible.

"Hurry, SANSA!” Robb urged as he watched Jon get thrown around like one of Sansa’s rag dolls that their father had made her.

"You're not helping brother dear.” Sansa said looking at the pages while trying to keep an eye on Imhotep and Jon's fight. Imhotep had just grabbed Jon in a chokehold and was lifting him of the ground when she found the page she was looking for.

"I've got it.” Sansa cheered as Jon face started to go blue.

"Kadish Mal, Kadish Mal , Paraduse, Paraduse.” Sansa chanted as Robb looked over to Imhotep and the purple Jon.

Up the top of the stairs a chariot made of the same blue smoke as before near the pool made it way downstairs and heading straight towards Imhotep who threw Jon to the side as he stood still in fear. When the chariot passed through him, he screamed in pain as if something were being ripped away from him.

When the Chariot pulled away and made its way back up the stairs a screaming and terrified Imhotep was now in the coaches’ arms as the real Imhotep chased after the Chariot.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him.” Jon said as he stood beside Sansa as they watched the Chariot disappear and Imhotep make his way towards them.

Imhotep walked forward as Jon held his sword at the ready.

Only for the sword to imbed itself in Imhotep’s chest as Jon held it to by the handle.

Jon, Robb and Imhotep looked at Sansa who was staring at the sword in the priest chest.

"He's mortal.” Sansa whispered as Imhotep pulled the dagger out of his chest and blood start to seep through his fingers.

Imhotep looked at his beautiful best friend with such sadness as she looked at him with such coldness and hatred in her beautiful eyes. He walked backwards to the pool as he watched the man wrap his arms around the redhead’s waist and pull her close to him.

Imhotep walked into the black pool as he looked to his friend and swore to himself if he ever came back, he would do whatever it took for his best friend to forgive him so they could live together for forever.

He knew Anck-su-namun would not be able to be in their lives but that was a price he was now willing to pay as the pain he felt at losing her was nothing compared to the pain of his best friend looking at him with such hatred and having killed him herself.

As he started to sink into the water, he yelled his parting words to the men that were surrounding his beloved Nefertiti.

"Death is only the beginning.” Sansa mumbled as the decayed image of Imhotep sunk into the water.

The trio stood quietly for a moment as Jon wrapped his arm around Sansa and laid his head down on top of hers as they breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long as the rumbling noise from above signaled that the whole place was crumbling down around them.

"Oh, come on!” Sansa shouted in annoyance as Jon grabbed her hand.

"Time to go.” Jon yelled pulling her along quickly followed by Robb.

The roof and walls were starting to lower around them as if someone had just pulled a lever for the whole place to collapse. Robb was trailing behind as he desperately held onto the gold book.

Robb tripped and fell over as he ran up the stairs which sent the book sliding into a pool of black of tar he quickly got up and started to run away as Sansa ran back over to where he'd fallen.

"You've lost the book. Robb I can't believe ..." Sansa gasped in disbelief as she looked around. Jon and Robb ran back to her and grabbed her hands pulling her away from the pit.

"You can cry about it later. Now come on!” Robb said as he pulled his little sister along with Jon up the stairs.

They ran through the tunnels before running through the treasure room which caused Robb to stop and the couple to run past him.

"Couldn't we just..." Robb said as he looked around the treasure room greedily.

"No Robb! Come on!” Sansa yelled as she ran behind her brother and pushed him to keep moving. Jon was quick to grab her hand again after Robb started to move on his own and the trio quickly made their way across the pathway which the roof was quickly falling down on top of.

"SNOW WAIT!” Sansa heard behind her as she watched Jon reach his hand out for Theon to try and help him through the door.

The was a resound slam as the pathway closed.

"Goodbye Theon.” Jon sighed as he got back up and started to run with Sansa in front of him.

As they finally got outside and into the fresh air, they had to dodge the collapsing structures that were falling all around them. As they neared the entrance the sand beneath them started to sink which made them run faster.

They finally were outside of the city but kept running so that they wouldn't get caught in the sinking of the city. The trio turned around to see Hamunaptra collapse in on itself and a wall of sand rise up to the sky as the city disappeared. The smoke from the sand lingered around making the place look as if it had just been hit with bombs.

The trio stood their catching their breath when Robb screamed making the rest of them jump in fright.

They looked up to see Ardeth sitting on a camel smiling very smugly.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much" Robb said as he put his hand to his heart. Sansa started to giggle at her brother sending Jon into a fit of chuckles as well.

"You have earned the respect and the gratitude of my people.” the chieftain announced once the trio had regained their composure. 

"Yes, well. It was nothing.” Robb waved nonchalantly as he caught his breath.

"May Allah smile upon you always.” the chieftain announced, looking at each of them in turn before kissing his fingers and pressed them to his head in a salute.

Jon returned the gesture as he wrapped his arm around the redhead’s waist.

Robb tried – and failed miserably – to imitate the gesture. "And yourself."

"And yourself.” Robb gasped out as his sister shook her head at her brother’s antics.

“Thank you for your help, Ardeth.” Sansa smiled sincerely at the chieftain.

“It was my duty, my lady.” the said as he nodded at the redhead before departing from the group.

The trio watched as Ardeth turned his camel around and rode off into the desert.

"He's just leaving us here.” Robb said as he watched the chieftain disappear over a sand dune.

"Well I guess we go home empty handed again.” Robb said as he groaned in disappointment.

"I wouldn't say that.” Sansa heard Jon say from beside her making her look up at him.

Jon pulled the redhead into his embrace as he cupped her face with both hands.

"Oh please.” Sansa heard Robb groan as he walked away rolling his eyes.

Sansa leaned her head back slightly as Jon leaned the rest of the way down to gently press his lips to hers. The couple kissed with all the passion, love and relief as they savored the feel of each other in their arms.

"How about you darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy?” Robb said as he walked over to the camel before making a disgusted sound at the couple.

Jon pulled away from kissing her as she smiled brightly up at him with tenderness shining in her crystal blue eyes. She looked up at him to see him gently smiling down at her with a similar look of adoration and admiration in his eyes. 

Jon helped her up onto his camel before he got on behind her. Robb watched (rolling his eyes) as Jon kissed Sansa again as the camel stood up.

None of them noticed as they made their way back to Cairo that the three camels were loaded with bags of gold, thanks to a certain weasel.


End file.
